Cursed Rings
by kazunexkarin
Summary: Suzune is captured by meganekko and Karin and Kazune are forced to get Suzune back...by using the rings of Persephone and Gaia. Will Karin and Kazune began to feel closer? or is that the cursed rings reacting? all pairings
1. Prologue

**_Okay….since people were so nice to me and really wanted me to write these stories….I guess I will…lol normal day:_**

**__**

**_Me: Okay, I finished my drawing._**

**_Suddenly some guy draw mustaches all over my drawing_**

**_Me: TREVOR! THAT'S IT I AM DONE! _**

**_And that's the end of it. Most people hate me since I am the only on who likes anime and Manga...I'm not used to that kinda stuff where people still want me to make them…so Heh Heh Heh here I am again! Ya hear that Trevor Baldwin, Hunter Winsaur, and Dennis Myers…I WILL BE AVENGED!!!_**

**__**

**_People who inspired me…I think that's the word to come back:_**

**_Milkshakess_**

**_lil-sanachan_**

**_KamichamaKarinLover25_**

**_kk forever _**

**_sheilds of darkness_**

**_Mochachu_**

**_Ilovebears10_**

**_And _**

**_Death's-Razor-Blade_**

**__**

**_Er..I was just going down the list who email me…lol. _**

**_Okay so here is the start of my new story. (IF THIS IS SOME KINDA EPISODE OF POKEMON LEMME KNOW, I HAD THIS DREAM (why was it Pokémon?) and It I've seen if before…weird. Well er I'm writing this one until I can get the good plot for the M rated one... _**

---Prologue---

"Suzune-kun!" Karin squealed when Suzune appeared through the chromos clock. "Momma!" He cried jumping into her arms. They were laughing and junk...since he had been gone…well went to his own time again for 4 months…and let's say it was boring. Sure the Seeds of Chaos were destroyed…and the rings magically disappeared…It was boring…especially since school had just ended for 8th grade...and what the heck are you supposed to do during the summer?

"Ne? What is it, Karin?" Kazune walked through the hall to see her hugging Suzune. (Geez I wanna spell it Sazune) "Ne? It's that kid again?" Kazune said getting really…and I mean really mad. "Papa!" Suzune yelped jumping around Kazune. "I swear…I'm going to have to live with him later on?" Kazune complained.

"Shut-up!" Karin yelled at him and picked up Suzune, and her temper changed. "But he is sooo cute" She smiled when he lowered his and eyes and fell asleep in her arms…well from all the tiredness.

* * *

_**Oh, I guess I'll finish Hitemaru Xion later**_


	2. Rings?

_**Oh yeah, I read other fanfics, if I don't review them, it's mostly, cause I read them in a hurry, and then go to the guild I am on. So that's why I don't review. Oh and I am Kazunexkarin, I just changed my name to what my username for everything is…Like on Gaia. (Not neopets cause I forgot my password, and they lost my email) Liveournal, Genodu, and a bunch of stuff like Youtube and Veoh.**_

_**Oh to answer someone's question, what I mean when I had it in a dream…well Not this part, the part comes later…at the end.**_

* * *

"So…. Suzune-kun what are you doing here?" Karin said twirling a piece of hair in her finger. "Well, Momma and I found a purty well, and momma wanted me to show you!" Suzune squealed as he pulled Karin's arm outside.

"Papa comes too!" He said jumping around like a bunny around Kazune. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Kazune said annoyed that he...er did stuff with Karin later on…well anyways…made Suzune so annoying. He groaned and….unfortunately Karin heard him. "Kazune-kun quit whining!"

"Who the hell said I was **whining?**" Kazune smirked flicking her forehead lightly, which made Karin blush. "N-no one, but still, Suzune-kun is our son, so you best be nice to him!" She huffed still blushing. "Aw, I hope you don't think I'm going to do naughty stuff to you, do you?" Kazune smiled when he saw her blush.

"Get away you idiot!" She said smacking him lightly on the cheek. He made a small Grr at her and pretended to attack her. She laughed and ran besides Suzune.

"Momma! This is it!" Suzune said showing her a beat up old well. It had plants growing though it. "Wow, Suzune-kun, its…pretty!" Karin said sweat dropping.

They (well actually it was just Suzune and Karin) peered down the well. All they saw was pitch darkness.

"Nani?" Suzune replied his eyebrows lifted up in confusion. "Are? Suzune-kun what's wrong?" Karin said confused as well.

"Well…mama and I went and we saw water in the well…and stuff was in it." Suzune gazed at Kazune. "This was the place mama married papa." Kazune and Karin blushed. "Momma told me not to go here…but I don't know why…" Suzune said in disbelief.

"Well maybe Suzune-kun, I didn't want you to remember Kazune-kun!" Karin lied. She knew the truth. Kazune didn't leave her…He died…but nobody but herself Knew that. Not ever Kazune himself knew. Her face was full of sadness…which Kazune could see and gave her a heart warming smile…and Karin's cheeks like always reddened.

"Momma!" Suzune said in a very worried voice. His eyes widened as he saw a humongous light emerge from the well, the light had such and energy, it shot Suzune off the top of the well, and Into Karin's arms. Suddenly a light beam coiled around Suzune's waist and dangled him in the Air.

"Momma!" He cried as the light was swishing him around. "Suzune-kun!" Karin said tears coming down her eyes (and what is Kazune doing?)

"Bwa ha ha "An eerie…but somehow familiar voice called out.

"Meganekko?" Karin said in disbelief.

"Sure... You thought you got rid of me didn't you?" Kirio laughed as he used his god form to swish SUzune around.

"Kazune-kun!" She yelled at the boy who was running towards her. "WH-what is he?"

"Shirimasen…Karin" (that means I don't know) Kazune said staring at Kirio. _My father…he never created those_ He thought.

"Karin!" He yelled at her. "H-Hai!" Karin said alarmed at his yell. "Karasuma…He has the aether Kamika!"

"Aether?"

"The Kamisama of the upper air...meaning that he can control weather…and what he is holding sazune is…its Lightning.

"No Suz-"Karin said cut off by Kazune. "Damare-yo!" he said covering her mouth with his hand.

"Karasuma!" He yelled at Kirio who was having fun playing with Suzune. "Kenka uten noka? Itaime-ni?!

"Ne?" Kirio said laughing and Squeezed Suzune harder…making Karin and Kazune feel more worried.

"Te-o dokete-yo Suzune!" Kazune yelled even madder now.

"ge-ge?" Kirio said pretending not to notice "So dana.." He said squeezing Sazune even harder...who passed out.

"Gatagata itten-ja nëyo!" Kazune yelled at him.

"Dare-ni mukatte mono itten-dayo" Kirio chuckled as he threw the small helpless boy up and down. "Nanka yö? Kujyou-kun?"

"Baka yamero-yo!" Kazune said walking towards Kirio. Even if he had no ring. He was going to go to Kiro and face him. "Ototoi koi"

"Kerio tsuke-yöze! Kujyou-kun!" Kirio laughed and sent electric beams…luckily Kazune missed them…except the last on. He winced in pain.

"Daijoubu Kazune-kun!" Karin heaved as she ran to Kazune she was crying.

"Daijoubu desu, Karin!" Kazune said stroking her cheek. His eyes fluttered down...as he passed out. "K-Kazune-kun!"

"I AM GOD!" Karin yelled. She stood there looking like a baka…and relieved she didn't have her ring anymore…tough luck.

"Momma!" Sazune said throwing two rings at her. "o-genoi…" Suzune stuttered until Kirio cut off his air supply.

Kirio grabbed the rings Karin had and it burned his hands. "Gra!" Karin picked up the rings that burnt Kirio.

"If you wanna see this kid. You gotta fight…and give me the ring!" Kirio said disappearing with Suzune before Karin could transform.

_Nani? Fight? But he left…unless…_ she stopped when she noticed Kazune was still passed out.

"Kazune-kun!"

* * *

_**Oh and just so you know, I don't think I used the Japanese words that good. That ends that. Well here is a mini story here:**_

_**"**__**You can keep your love from me just like you were a miser,  
and I'll admit it wasn't very smart, But I went out to find my-self a guy that's so much wiser,  
and he told me the way to win your heart" Kazune sang dancing in his room. He did not notice me staring at him. **_

_**He turned around and gasped. **_

_**"H-how long have you been there…Karin?" Kazune asked blushing. I blushed…regretting asking him if he wanted to go to the park. **_

_**"Eh Heh Heh Kazune-kun!" I stuttered and fake laughed. "Er …I wanted to see what you were doing!" I lied scared of what Kazune might say. **_

_**"You BAKA!" He screamed/ blushed. I ran away while he chased me. **_


	3. GAIA?

Oh yeah…evil aren't I? well that Japanese chapter was in Japanese since I hate when I can't understand when a person says something in Japanese, so I wanted to do it myself Ho Ho ho….I can't even remember what it said…I'm lazy right?

* * *

"Kazune-kun!" Karin yelled at the boy who was waking up. She squeezed him to death "erk…Karin..." Kazune winced in Pain as Karin hugged him. "G-Gomen!" Karin said dropping her.

"What…what happened to Suzune?" Kazune asked worried "Meganekko…took him." Karin said sadly. "Huh? What would Karasuma want with Him?" Kazune said petting (Karin: I'm not a cat!) her hand. "Well…Suzune gave me these rings…and Meganekko tried to get them…but he didn't and…" She stopped as tears fell down her cheeks. "Hmm. I see…Karin do you know what the rings are." Karin shook her head know.

"Lemme see them." Kazune murmured as she gave him the rings "this is" Kazune gulped. "Persephone and Gaia" Karin got confused. "What's wrong? I'm guessing that I have Persephone and you have Gaia since you are-

"GAIA IS A GODDESS!" he screamed at her blushing. "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? GAIA IS A GUYS'S NAME!" Karin yelled as well.

(Shi-chan: technical problems people)

--------

"Okay…now that that's settled." Kazune said blushing like crazy. "You have a goddess." Karin snickered. "SHUT UP YOU WOMAN!" Kazune growled at her. He grabbed the ring and went to the basement. "I want time alone!" He shouted. Slamming the door closed.

"Karin!" a voice called. Karin turned around to see Jin running to wards her. He dodged in time to miss his hug, and send his straight to banging his head in the wall.

"Jin-kun…is you okay?" Karin said worried…and feeling guilty. "Er…yeah…I'm fine…" He said…he stopped and pulled Karin into a hug.

"Kya!"

"Well anyways what I wanted to say," Jin said as he kissed her forehead. "Even thought our rings disappeared. My ring came back on when I was sleeping.

"Huh?" Karin said confused.

"I still have Hades as a god." Jin declared….getting serious (Kazune: Pfft serious? Since when?)

* * *

**_Sorry it's a short chapter. And the reason I don't update as quick is because I have the Kazune-Z guild to take care of. and were doing graphics and stuff on Kamichama Karin. So I am busy making graphics/chatting/ watching Kamichama Karn/finding picutres of Kamichama Karin/ doing fanfics...every day. SO thats why I don't update as quikly._**


	4. Total Confusion

**_Ok, here is another preview of the M rated one. This is like after the dream Kazune has._**

**_"DAMN YOU!" Kazune said blushing and grabbing the alarm clock that had waked him up. He thrusted it at the wall. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP?" He screamed at the now broken clock._**

**_"Shut up!" A voice called below the floor._**

**_Whoops… Kazune realized that he lived in a dorm again….and other people lived there as well._**

**_Knock knock._**

**_"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming!" Kazune murmured. He opened to find Karin staring at him_**

**_(Lol cliffhanger!)_**

-----

"K-Kazune…..k-kun..." Karin stammered as she looked at her position. She was on top of Kazune's bed, him lightly stroking her cheek, and pinning her down at the same time.

"Karin…" He said slowly massaging her shoulders. "Why….why must you love Hades…"

-----

"N-Ne?" Karin replied blushing madly as she woke up. _ Great…just what I needed…Suzune-kun to go away, and then I have that dream!_ Karin blushed and started to make her bed.

_Even if I did enjoy is a little…whoa whoa whoa….what am I thinking? _Karin thought blushing. _Hades? Did Kazune-kun mean Jin-kun? I mean…what if he over heard Jin-kun talking about it._ Karin thought thinking of what happened the day before.

**(back flash) (Me: lol)**

**"Ne? Jin-kun what do you mean you have the power back?" Karin said a little bit confused.**

**"It means exactly what I said." Jin said looking at Karin's outfit. "I went to bed on minute, and the next morning, I had it on…but the problem is…I can't take it off!" Jin said demonstrating how he couldn't take it off.**

**"Here, lemme try!" Karin said pulling on it, while Jin tried and puling the other way…it wasn't working and Karin ended up slipping and falling on Jin. "Gomen…Jin-kun."**

**"Erk "Jin said still wincing in pain. He fell down with Karin on him, on Concrete. "It's no problem…" Jin laid…his body full of pain. Jin's expression from pain turned to into a scared face…when he saw Kazune staring at them.**

**"Uh…uh..." Karin said looking in different directions**

**"I-it's not what you think!" Karin blushed waving her arms.**

**"Yeah, Yeah, I get it!" Kazune said walking away **

**(End flashback)**

"I guess that was a bad example…" Karin sighed as she fixed her hair into a bun and walked out. She was wearing a pink top, with a blue skirt, with matching keds. (Lol all this time I thought they were bad shoes…and I wear them…lol)

"Good morning Himeka-chan, Kazune-kun!" She squealed when she went downstairs.

"Hello, Karin-chan!" Himeka bubbled out (Kazune: Bubbled?)

"Yo, you missed training!" Kazune said with no emotion…as usual. "Well, why didn't wake me up?" Karin yelled at him.

"I did…but you were smiling and wouldn't wake up…" he said drinking his orange juice. "What was that dream 'bout anyways?"

"…" Karin felt her heart stop. She started blushing. "I-it was n-nothing!"

"Pfft, doesn't seem like **nothing**!" Kazune smirked. He finished his drink and got up. "Next time you miss practice," He smirked again. "You're going to pay." He walked out side…for his afternoon walk.

Karin blushed but ran after him. "Kazune-kun wait!" she yelped as she soon realized she tripped over a crack (Those really huge ones) and fell on top of him.

"Cripes Karin! You Women are sooo clumsy!" He argued at her pushing her off of him, and picked himself of him.

"Kazune-kun, you sexist pig!" She screamed at him.

"What did you want?" Kazune glared at her. "Er….uh..." Karin forgot what she was going to say, and stopped to think.

"Whatever then leave me alone!" Kazune said walking away.

"Did you hear what jin-kun said?" Karin said.

"Huh?" Kazune turned around. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Jin-kun said that He has his Kamika back…and…he can't get his ring off." Karin said looking down. " Kuga.." Kazune said…apparently in deep thought. _If we have those rings…why would Kuga have one?_ Kazune thought. Both of them were in total confusion.

---

_**…well, I kinda ran out of ideas right know...I don't know, I had it all planned, and then PLOP is just went away, so I'll start the M rated story. Yay for some people right? Lol.**_


	5. Graah!

Karin sighed…nothing like the warm summer breeze to flow through your hair lifting it, trying to plead you to run against the wind…well, Normally she would have done so, but today was just to sad, I mean What could she do, Suzune was..Well Kirio had him, Jin and she were always exposed…in the weirdest ways to Kazune, and to top that off, Kazune hadn't spoken to her in 3 day.

"Hunya!" She whined laying on the huge rock that was in a meadow that was near the house. She sometimes layed there to think (Kazune: Think? Since when?)

_What am I going to do? If…If Kazune-kun hates me, Suzune…well, He won't be alive later…._ Karin worried, as she stared at the sky. It was around 5, and the sun started to set.

"Oi! Karin!" A voice called. (Jin: Yay! It's me! Kazune: Yeah right!) Karin turned, already knowing who it was, and faced Kazune.

"Hmph, what do you want?" she yelled at him, turning around suddenly. "Karin, Listen!" He yelled at her grabbing her shoulders and turning her around…he was tired and wasn't going to tolerate her attitude.

"You're coming with me!" He yelled at her pulling her towards the house. "Wha? Why? What for!" She yelled trying to stop him, and tried to struggle away.

"I'm tired, so just come on!" He said holding her arm harder. "Kazune-kun!" She yelled pulling the other way, her arm burning from pain.

He eventually pulled her in the house, both of them panting from all he pulling. No one was in the room, so no one heard her yelling and what Kazune was about to say.

"Listen, I'm tired!" He said blushing a bit. "Yeah, so what I heard that earlier!" She grunted. "Well, I **was!** Trying to find our about Suzune."

"Neh?"

"Suzune was taken by Kirio, right?" Kazune said looking at her. "Yeah, But what does that have to do with anything, I mean besides the fact that He isn't here."

"Yeah, but that ring…My father didn't create it." He said blushing even more. "Aaand?" Karin said kinda getting frustrated. "I WAS LOOKING IT UP!" He yelled at her, as red as a tomato. He really regretted saying this…

* * *

_Sorry its so long to update, My M one was getting hard to write, and I didn't want to go starigh to the movies part with Alex. So I got a dream last night of what should happen here _


	6. Bath

_**Sorry I have been so busy with The Kazune-Z guild, I can't update my stories as much, but I want to finish this one, because I had a great dream, and I need to think for my M rated on but here is a preview of it: **_

_**"Karin! That bastard didn't hurt you did he?" Kazune said shaking Karin. "Ne?" **_

_**"I'm sorry; Himeka needed me home so I couldn't- **_

_**"Wait!" Karin yelled at him. "You mean….You spied on me and Alex?" Karin said a little grateful after what happened. **_

_**"Yeah, but mmph!" He yelled and then was stopped by Karin punching him in the face. "Kazune-kun, why can't you stay out of my relationships?!" **_

_**Oh yes, and this story might be like a new series that I thought of, because they go to the future, the past, and other places I'm not going to tell unless you're in the Kazune-Z guild lol. **_

"Er...uh...would you...um..." Kazune blushed. "Ne?" Karin said a bit confused. "What is it Kazune-kun?

"Er...I'm tired, and I don't know, If I'll drown, so I wanted to er...well Know if you would take a bath with me..." Kazune blushed...regretting even asking.

"WHAT!" Karin said slapping him. "Grah! I don't mean like that, I need someone to watch me!" He yelled at her.

'Crud that came out wrong!' He murmrered. 'Um...were going to do it like when we our hands were stuck together.

"…"

"…"

"Fine!" Karin huffed turning around so Kazune couldn't see her face.

"Okay, tonight at 7 okay?" He said. He wasn't really blushing anymore, not that Karin was. "Alright…" she sighed.

_Gawd, that sounds like a date! _

Karin blushed and walked to her room. "Karin-chan!" Himeka said inn her fragile voice. "Huh? Oh hello Himeka-chan!"

"Micchi and Jin-kun said there coming for a visit." Himeka smiled. "Ne? Both of them at the same time?"

"Nah, Hanazono-san!" Micchi said smiling and walking in. (for people who haven't read Chu, Micchi no longer glomps Karin or that junk, he is Seeerious)

"I came to see you guys earlier!" He smiled handing Himeka some flowers.

"Aw, How lovely!" Himeka said thanking him, and ran to put them in water. "Micchi." She said a tad bit confused. "Yes, Love?"

"Why did you give Himeka-chan flowers?" Karin said blankly. She thought Micchi might have a crush on Himeka.

"Aw, Sorry Hanazono-san!" Micchi chuckled. "I forgot to tell you that it's a custom in our family."

"Custom?"

"Yes, you see, when we go a house, we usually bring flowers, as a symbol or friendship." Micchi said scuffing his shoe against his other shoe.

"You've never done that before."

"Well, Hanazono-san, in the beginning, I never really knew you that well, And…now that were closer, it would be good to bring flowers!"

"Oh I get it!" Karin thought…still not getting it. "So, why did you come so early Micchi?"

"Well, Hanazono-san," Micchi continued. "If I brought flowers, I'm sure Jin-kun would have stolen them and given them to you." He chuckled at the thought. Karin did a small fake laugh, sorta blushing that Jin might do that.

"Well, Hanazono-san, have you seen Kazune-kun?" Micchi asked looking at his watch. "Oh, he went to his room." Karin said puzzled, about why Micchi wanted to see Kazune.

"Thanks, love!" He said smiling sweetly and walking away. _Micchi…._

"Ack!" Karin suddenly sputtered out. "What's wrong Karin-chan?" Shi-chan yawned, walking down the stairs. Apparently she had woken up for a nap; I mean she was tired from what happened.

"I-I" She stammered, and blushed feriously. _ I have to take a bath with Kazune-kun!_ She blushed and walked up the stair blushing even redder.

----

Karin said on her bed, in her bathing suit, which was a red two piece. _Gawd, why did I have to buy this one!_ Karin cursed Forever21 for it. She blushed and waited….and waited….

"Gawd, what's taking Kazune so long?" Karin pondered.

Suddenly her phone beeped.

_Karin, where are you?_

It was from Kazune.

_I'm in my room_ she texted back.

_Wha? Why?_

_Well excuse me, I'm waiting for you!_

_ Me? I'm in the bathroom already. _

Ne? Why...er and why do you have your phone with you?

_Er…to check time!_

_Fine, whatever, I'm coming!_ Karin snarled at her phone, and dropped it into her protective pocket and jumped off her bed. She looked through, the halls and ran t Kazune's room.

She blushed and looked away, a little embarrassed but knocked lightly.

"Come in Karin." Kazune said though the door; he was sitting on the little chair that was in the bathroom.

"Wow!" Karin exclaimed looking at the HUGE bathroom Kazune had. "Kazune-kun, you have a really big bathroom!" She looked at the walls trying to avoid look at Kazune, or finding out Kazune was checking her out.

"Er…whatever!" He said pushing her near the huge bath. "Hey, how come we didn't use this one, when our hands were stuck together?"

"Cause." Was all he said blushing. "Now, In!" He said to angry, and she huffed. "Why me?" She argued.

"Cause, Ladies first!" he said rolling her eyes. She sighed. And got in, which was extremely warm. Kazue got in next, and sat on the opposite side of her.

"Karin…" He started, but then decided to stop. Karin blushed and shivered. "Karin, are you cold?" Kazune said worried. "Oh, No, Kazune-kun, I'm fine!" Karin said blushing. "Alright then…" He said leaning back on purpose, and he touched her back with his.

She gasped and blushed even harder. He smirked and turned a bit and hugged her. "K-Kazune-kun!"

"What's wrong Karin?" He said stroking her half wet hair, kissing the back of her neck.

"A-a-a-re you drunk?"

"Why would I be drunk?" He smirked and traces her bikini. "K-Kazune-kun stops it!" she blushed. "Alright!" he said groaning on purpose and dropping her. "Alright!"

He turned and chuckled to himself. After quite some time Karin asked.

"Kazune-kun, do you have any shampoo?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." He said handing her his shampoo.

"Arigato Kazune-kun!" She said squeezing the bottle…nothing came out. She squeezed it more, and just enough for her came out.

"Gomen Kazune-kun, th-there isn't enough for…" She stopped blushing. "Eh, No problem, I took one this morning." He said, not really listening to himself.

"Huh?" she yelled mad. "Then why the hell did you make me take a shower with you?"

"Cause, I take two showers a day baka!" He lied.

"Hmph, I'm getting out!" she yelled.

"I'm not sure you want to leave Karin!" He snickered. "And why is that?" She said grabbing her towel and headed towards the door.

"Kuga is here." He laughed. Karin blushed, and plopped her self down.

"Look." He said grabbing the curtain. "I'm going to close this, and you can dress, I won't look!" He said still laughing.

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise" He said, Karin sighing in relief. "I mean, I don't think I **want **too." He laughed.

"What DID YOU SAY!" she yelled at him. She punched him through the curtain, which by the noise he made, he must have been hit.

"What am I supposed to say?' He groaned "You're hot enough to rape?" He smirked at that thought.

"You Hentai!" she said hitting him again. After a while, she got dressed and opened the door to leave.

"EEK!" she yelled at the face she saw. She saw Jin looking at her clothes, figuring out she had just bathed.

"Karin, what's wrong?" Kazune said poking his head out.

"You…." Jin said twitching. "With him?" He growled and Kazune and stomped off.

_Ooops, that looked bad! _ She blushed and stayed in her room, not going down at all. _ I wonder what jin-kun thought of that… _


	7. Back to the Past part 1!

"Kazune-kun, what do mean?" Karin puzzled. "Well, look, my father never created that ring."

"Huh? You mean meganekko ring?" Karin asked. "Think, Karin, why could he get the ring? If it was created by Karasuma, it would have been something dark, that ring is light and weather…definitely not anything **Kirihiko** Karasuma woul d create." Kazune said putting some books on the table. They were in the basement and were looking through some books…er or Kazune was. They had looked for several books and found no clues or hint to the answer.

"Um, Kazune-kun…" Karin said, tears falling down her cheeks. "K-Karin!" He said wincing in pain. It hurt him to see her cry. "Please don't cry!" He said wiping a tear from her eyes. "w-what do you think there doing to Suzune-kun?" Karin asked. "I really don't know Karin, but He is probably okay." He tried to soothe by hugging her, unfortunately Karin took it the wrong way and blushed.

"Um, Kazune-kun?" She blushed. "Huh?"

"Er, your hugging me and…" Karin said pushing him off. "Apologies! Sorry Karin didn't mean too" He stopped now blushing.

"Kazune-kun?"

"Ne?"

"Do you think meganekko made that ring?" Karin asked. "Dunno, I mean, I don't think he could…"

"I wish Suzune had left us the Chronos clock." Karin glumly replied. "Ah!" Kazune brightened up, remembering something.

"Kazune-kun, what is it?" Karin puzzled following Kazune to a different room in the basement.

"Well, I was researching the rings." He said walking into the freezing cold room, and plucked the ring off a frozen container. "And I was looking up Persephone and Gaia."

"And…"

"What I found out was, well you know how Hades captured Persephone, and took her as his wife?" Kazune mumbled giving her the ring. "Yeah."

"Well, when she was in the underworld…er supposedly, she ate 7 pomegranate seeds." Kazune opened a book that was in the cold room and opened it to a bookmarked page that showed Persephone eating a pomegranate. "Meaning that she had to spend 7 months with Hades."

"Yeah, that was supposed to be when Demeter got mad, and junk, and when Persephone was with Hades, it was fall and winter." Karin pointed out.

"Yeah, so if it was months, I kinda thought, that maybe a chromos clock is in your ring."

'Did research on my ring only right?' Karin mumbled to herself.

"Now, I want you to turn into your Kamika, and see if it works." Kazune said getting his ring as well. "B-but, what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, I mean what happens if I go somewhere, and I can't...well I get lost!" Karin said a little scared. "Alright, I'm going to hold onto you, and then I'll come a long with you okay?" Kazune reassured her.

"Alright…I AM GOD!" Karin yelled. Her ring glowed a faint red, and light swirled around her. She felt woozy from transforming into another god. When the light stopped, she found her hair down, and some of it put in small flower bows. Her dress was a red dress, and had pink arm socks on the end. Her shows were made from rubies, and her bow was a long rod, with a large flower on the end supposevely to act as an energy storer.

"Great, Okay, your works." He said blushing and turning around. He **really** didn't want to turn into Gaia…especially since Karin was right there, and He probably should not have said things about her gender.

He mumbled something, that was unable to hear, and light swirled around him, just like Karin's but it was green. He had a long robe that went down to his ankles that was a firm green color and was tied around his waist with a belt resembling a tree branch, His hair had green highlights at the tips, and he had a sword that was a bright Silver with a emerald at the tip in the shape of a moon. His shoes were a darker green with emeralds surrounding the bottom of it.

"Er, Kazune-kun?" Karin said staring at his...er outfit.

"Huh, what?"

"Well, Isn't Gaia supposed to me a goddess?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, then why don't you have a dress?" Karin said almost laughing.

"Er well" Kazune blushed. "That's because..." He then smirked. "Cause I'm so manly!"

"Whatever!" Karin said rolling her eyes, trying her best not to laugh.

"Alright, now we need to get to the future." Kazune said grabbing Karin's hand.

"Huh? Why the future?"

"Well, you are still alive, and maybe you know how to get him back."

"Oh, I get it!" Karin said still confused.

"Okay, imaging the future, I mean as hard as you can!" He said. Karin started thinking about the future, as hard as she could, and her ring lit up, they were surrounded by light and suddenly Himeka burst in "Karin-chan! Kazune-chan! There you are?"

Karin forgot, and suddenly remembered she was there daughter since they were clones and how she was a clone of Suzuka Kujyou…then suddenly everything black.

_**Lol, if you read if carefully you may know what may happen next.LOL changed my name back**_.


	8. Back to the past Part 2!

"Mm?" Karin said opening one eye. She looked and noticed they were still in that room in the basement. It was all old and dusty. She was no longer in her Kamika form. She saw, Kazune passed out. She checked the watch she had on her hand…but unfortunately it was broken so she couldn't see what time it was.

"AAAH!" a female voice screamed. This made Kazune wake up and sit up staring.

"Karin!" He yelled, and noticed Karin sitting right there. "Kazune-kun…what's going on?"

"I though I hear you scream and-"

"Aaah!" It called again. The female's voice rang a bell. It was the older Karin's voice.

"Karin!" He said running out the room. _Hey what about me!_ She said sweat dropping, and fake crying.

She got up, wincing as pain, as she noticed, she must have been in that position for a while. "Kazune-kun wait up!" she chased after Kazune, and noticed him sweat dropping.

"Ne? Kazune-kun what's…?" She stopped and sweat dropped…the scene that just saw...well was ridiculously embarrassing. It was Kazuto growling, pinning down Suzuka.

_So that's the scream I heard…_ Kazune though sweat dropping.

_…I thought we went to the future! _Karin thought also sweat dropping.

Kazuto was about to kiss Suzuka, but suddenly Karin interrupted them. "Excuse me!" This made Suzuka and Kazuto blush and get up from the table they were on.

"WH-who are you?" Suzuka said blushing and pushing of Kazuto.

"I-I am Karin Hanazono!" She said putting her hand over her heart. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Never heard of you." Kazuto said confused. He brushed some locks of Hair out of his face and blushed.'

"Cripes, how idiotic can you get?" Kazune said rolling his eyes. "I'm Kazune Kujyou."

"What the hell?" Kazuto said started twitching.

"What's wrong Kazuto-kun?" Suzuka asked.

"Eh eh, if that is Kazune….er...Kujyou….t-that means…Th-that's our...son!" He pointed trembling in fright, scared that Suzuka might punch him or something.

"WHAT!" Suzuka yelled blushing.

"Um, sorry, but don't you guys know were clones?" Karin was about to say, but Kazune turned to them.

"Karin, that the hell were you thinking of before we left?

"Um, well Himeka busted in and…er I remembered she is kinda our daughter and…"

"YOU STUPID GIRL!" He screamed at her. "The Future! The F-U-T-U-R-E! Get it though your thick head!" Kazune shouted at while Karin cried…er well fake cried.

"So, Lemme get this straight…" Suzuka said pondering and putting her finger to her chin. "You guys are from the future, and you clone right?"

"More like were from the present and you're from the past" Karin mumbled sweat dropping. "Shut up!" Kazune yelled smacking her. "Ow! What was that for?" Karin said rubbing her head where Kazune hit her.

"You're sure you guys are our clones?" Kazuto said, staring at Kazune and how he was so mean to women. "I mean, I would never hit a girl" He boasted, almost chuckling. "Yeah, yeah…" Kazune mumbled rolling his eyes. "Would you kindly tell us," He said softly. "WHERE WE ARE?!"

"Huh?"

"WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?"

"Were in the basement and"

"THINK STUPID! WHAT TIME!" Kazune yelled at him.

"Its 12:30 and"

"GRAAAAAA!" Kazune screamed at him. Suzuka and Karin were sweatdroping…watching the battle. After watching them fight, Suzuka turned Karin around.

"Hey, so you are my clone right?"

"Um...yeah."

"Well….er..." Suzuka said blushing a bit. "Do…um you like Kazune-san?"

This made Karin blush really hard. "Er, why of course not!" She shook her head violently as if trying not to mean it. "I see!" She smirked.

"Well. Since you "hate" him so much" She chuckled. "You know your hip bone?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Karin said slowly, not really knowing what she said. "Well, Is Kazune-san is a clone of Kazuto-kun, so, if you rub that hip bone, when he gets…" She blushed.

"Well?"

"Well, you see, Kazuto may seem like a bright cheery guy, but ever since we started going out…er do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah..." She said blushing, remembering all the times Kazune got all…well perverted on her, hugging her, and trying to tug her away from Jin at times.

"Well…for some reason, I found a way to make him stop…or actually at anytime he is doing something he should be." She said laughing. "All you do is rub his hips, and he gets all annoyed and junk!" She laughed.

"Er...okay." Karin said sweat dropping.

-----

"Okay, now that, that is settled." Kazuto said putting down some book on the table. "Who are you guys?" Both of Karin and Kazune fainted…er well fake fainted.

"Were clones of you guys from the future?" Kazune said…once again. "Our son is in danger and-

"Wait, hold on!" Suzuka interrupted waving her hands. "You mean you guys had a son? Already?"

"Er, well he is our future son." Karin corrected.

"Okay!" Suzuka said, smirking at how Karin lied to her.

"So…" Kazuto trailed off.

"You see, Karasuma took Suzune and-"

"Karasuma?" You mean Kirihiko?" Kazuto said a little confused.

"NO Kirio Karasuma." Kazune said…getting very annoyed.

"Meganekko." Karin corrected him. "Shut-up!" Kazune yelled at her.

"Karasuma?" Kazuto pondered. "But why would Karasuma…Ah!" He said noticing his phone beeping.

"Hello?" Kazuto answered. "Oh Karasuma, we were just talking about you….er no! It was good! Good! I SAID GOOD! Oh you were…er sorry about the yelling, ha ha, well oh, sure, okay…really already? Okay, well some guest need to speak to you." He said. He then shut the phone.

"Yo, Karasuma is coming here…er well he is here, so maybe you guys can talk to him…I have no idea what you mean by rings."

"Huh? But you created them and junk!" Karin said raising her fists in the air.

"Wait." Kazune said thinking. After a while he said again. "How old are you guys?"

"19"

"18…er and 7/8ths"

"Karin, that's it!" Kazune said turning to Karin. "Huh?"

"Well, they are still teens; they haven't created the rings yet."

"Oh, that is why they were confused." Karin said pointing up her finger, as if making a statement.  
"Duh!" He replied, and the turned to Kazuto and Suzuka. "Listen, when you get older, DO Not, and I repeat DO NOT create an aether Ring." Kazune said…very clear so they could hear.

"Okay, sheesh I got it!" Kazuto said, rolling his eyes. "Kazune-kun, but I thought you said he didn't make the ring." Karin said confused. "Well, yeah, but, he still could have made if and I didn't know."

"Whadda ya mean you don't know?" Karin asked. "Gawd, Karin quit asking questions!" he yelled at her. "I don't know! Who knows you this IDIOT did." He said pointing to Kazuto when he said Idiot.

"Konnichiwa Kujyou!" A voice called out, a black haired man with glasses came walking down the stairs. _K-Karasuma?_ Kazune though gasping.

"Oh, hey Karasuma." Kazuto said lifting the books, and putting them on the shelf. "Hey Suzuka!" Kirihiko winked at her.

"Hmph, you know very well that I am with Kazuto-kun." She huffed and turned her back to him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I heard it the first 10 times!"

"Eh? Who is this kid?" Kirihiko said turning to Kazune. "I'm Kazune, you idiot!" Kazune sneered, still not forgiving him for what happened (referring to volume 7)

"Oh, that's Kazune…supposevely; he is a clone of us from the future." Kazuto said, stacking the last stack of books on the shelves. "No, Present, Kazuto-kun!" Suzuka corrected him.

"Pfft, what a lame kid!" Kirihiko laughed. Kazune was tired, and attacked him. (Me: attacked?) He jumped on top of him; causing the table to fall, and the glass instruments and tools shattered and broke.

"Kazune!" Kazuto yelled trying to get Kazune off of Kirihiko. "You DIE KARASUMA!" Kazune yelled getting a knife from the floor, and putting it near Kirihiko throat.

"Kazune-kun stop!" Karin said grabbing Kazune from the waist, and pulling him off. Kirihiko scooted back and trembled "My god! That kid is crazy!" Kazune was struggling from Karin to get to Kirihiko, but she kept a firm grip on him.

_All you do is rub him there and he gets annoyed and junk!_

_That's it!_ Karin thought remembering what Suzuka had said. SO she rubbed his hips and he stopped struggling.

"Kazune-Kun, are you okay?" Karin asked Kazune, who wasn't looking at her.

"Oh my gosh, Kirihiko, are you okay?" Suzuka said getting the first aid kit, even though he wasn't hurt.

Kazune turned towards Karin, in her lap, and pushed her down. "Eek! Kazune-kun!" Karin blushed. "Karin, I will personally pay you, to do that again!" he purred, rubbing her cheek, and rubbing against her. "Kazune-kun, get off of me!" Karin blushed and tried to struggle away, but…just like she had, He kept her down…and of course what were Kazuto and Suzuka doing? Well they were cleaning up.

"Karin, why wait, why wait, I ask, can't we go ahead and get married now, and have Suzune?" Kazune mumbled nuzzling in her neck.

"K-Kazune-kun!"

"Come on Karin, I can't stand it any longer!"

"Suzuka!"

"Ne?" Suzuka said looking at the scene…and sweat dropped.

"Get this baka off of me!" She cried blushing.

"What did you do?" Suzuka asked, sweat dropping bigger. "I did what you told me to do! I rubbed his hips!" She blushed, as Kazune kissed her neck, and up to her jaw line. "So that's what you did!" Kazune chuckled squeezing her hands.

"That was supposed to get him annoyed, not all lovey dovey!" Karin shouted.

"Well then, I don't know what happened!" She said, on the verge of laughing.

"Wait!" She shouted out remembering something.

_I was surprised when I saw Kazune-kun, Professor Kujyou was a cheerful man, and was kind to women… 'The opposite?_

"Suzuka!" Karin said…feeling weird calling her that. "Huh? Yeah?" "What does professor Kazuto like you doing?" Karin said; sweat dropping on what he was saying. "Um, when I rub his shoulders, but I don't see how that-"

"Thanks-you!" Karin said and did what she told him…and Kazune started groaning and jumped off. "Gawd, I'm of Karin! Geez!"

_Wow, I can't believe that worked._ Karin thought blushing, and they resumed to the table. "Hey, where is Meganekko?" She said looking around for Kirihiko.

"Dunno!" Kazuto said not really Caring. "Grah Kujyou!" A voice called from the stack of books on the floor.

"M-m…meganekko?" Karin said sweat dropping. Suzuka ran to the books and took them off of Kirihiko. "God Kujyou, learn to notice me for once!" Kirihiko yelled at him. "Sorry, dude, were kinda busy"

"Mark My day, Kujyou, you are not going to say 'dude were busy' any more, and you and the rest you and your future family will pay."

"Right!" Kazuto said twirling his finger. "Dude, were freakin' friends, you know you're not going to do that!" Kazuto said slapping him on the back….which he was very oblivious. "Fine okay, well I'm leaving!" He said all bright and cheery, but was actually lying. He left and slammed the door shut.

"Four eyes freak." Kazuto mumbled. "Kazuto-kun, leave him alone!" Suzuka tugged on his shoulder. "Whatever, but you know him…he has to be the strongest guy, and the smartest at the same time, and won't take a joke!" He mumbled and returned back to Kazune and Karin.

"Okay let's get this straight." Kazuto said, ONCE AGAIN! "Once again!" Suzuka mumbled.

"HEY they already said that! Kazune yelled at her. "Pfft, sorry, Gawd chill out kid!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay, quit fighting!" He said separating Kazune and Suzuka. "You guys don't want us to make a…aether ring?" Kazuto said confused.

"Yeah, never make it!" Kazune yelled getting really annoyed. "Okay." Kazuto took a pen and wrote on his hand "do not make aether ring." He stopped and smiled.

"No you retard!" Kazune punching him. "What the hell was that for?"

"You know exactly what the hell that was for!" Kazune yelled at Kazuto, who was rubbing his cheek. "Get some sense! "Write it down dome were important!"

"Fine, fine fine, I am!" Kazuto said muttering a 'sheesh!' while writing it in his notebook.

"Alright, now that that's satisfied, all we can all go home." He said sighing, and looked at Karin with and evil glare. "THIS TIME, REMEMBER THE PRESENT, NOT SOME DISTANT WORLD WITH NO MEANING!" He yelled at her.

"Well, sorry Mr. I-am-the-boss-of-everything!" She said. She was about to get her ring when Kazuto stopped her. "Hey wait!" He said grabbing Kazune's arm, to make him stop. "Grah! What now?"

"I wanna show you guys something." He said beckoning him over to the book shelf. He went near the book shelf and stopped. He was a foot away from it.

"Baka! Closer!" Kazuto yelled at him.

"I-I can't get any closer?" he tried moving but something was keeping him outta range. "Kazune-kun Stop it!" Karin cried massaging her arm that was being tugged by him.

"Aha!" Kazuto said smirking.

"What?"

"Listen, I new something was different about you guys. You guys can't stay 3 feet away from each other?"

"Since when? I traveled with Suzune and this never happened" Kazune yelled hoping that he was kidding.

"Well, Suzune isn't a god, Kazune-kun." Karin said walking to him.

"Still!" Kazune turned to her. Then he turned back to Kazuto. "And you, if you haven't created the rings yet, then why you do know that?

"Hmph" Kazuto smirked. "Isn't it obvious? You ring at black"

Kazune and Kazune looked at there rings, and Kazuto was right, there rings were glowing a faint black.

"Okay, so what does that have to do with this?"

"Well, that must mean you rings are cursed!"

"And?"

"Haven't you ever played Harvest Moon?" (Kazune: harvest moon?)

"Huh…er no"

"Well, the cursed tools are black, so if you rings are black, then your rings are cursed."

"Whatever!" Kazune argues and grabbed Karin's ring off her finger and switched it with his. "**go-ruden rinsei!" He yelled, and transformed into Karin's Kamika. **

**"K-Kazune-kun?" Karin said on the verge of laughing, and was staring at Kazune…in a dress…yet again. "Whatever, its not like you can get us back!" Kazune yelled closing his eyes and his …er Karin's ring glowed a bright yellow, and suddenly they were swallowed by a gust f wind. **

**Little did they know…that Kirihiko was listening through the door hole…..**

**

* * *

**

_**OH yeah! 7 pages Longest I ever wrote! Woo! Well this was a good chapter; I kinda made it up as I went. Lol, help the story a lot.**_


	9. Interview!

Mwa mwa mwa, sorry I haven't updates the story…mostly, cause I'm tired of writing fanfics. Er how many have I written? Well it gets tiring, so cursed rings it the last one. Its going to be all my ideas put in to it…er it may not be my last one…but…er lets not spoil things here is an interview:

* * *

Karin: Hi! Welcome to the cursed Rings Interview. Here we star what some of the characters have to say about what happens, and what they feel about the story. Here we have our host Jacqueline-sama.

Jackie: ah hello! (Drinks coffee)

Random claps.

Jackie: well, let's start off with some character….

Karin: Me first!

Jackie: NO! Let's start with Kazune!

Kazune: what!?

Karin: no fair!

Jackie: aw, shut-up, you are really weird in the English version, so you can't wait.

Karin: MUST KILL TRANSLATOR!

Jackie: (sweat drops) okay...LETS KEEP THINGS HYPER!

Kazune: er…so….

Jackie: sit in the chair BAKA!

Kazune: er what chair?

Kazune looks around the stadium…which was actually just the concrete outside Jackie-sama's house.

Jackie: HOW HARD IS IT TO PRETEND?

Kazune: Pfft, stupid woman

Jackie: WHAT WAS THAT?

Kazune: N-nothing!

Jackie: that's what I thought!

Kazune:

Jackie: er whatever….Um Kazune-kun, Whadda ya think about

(Don't read any further unless you don't want to get hints and previews)

I mean it stop now

I'm warning you!

If you don't stop!

Okay, this has been going on for a while…

Stop now!

I said now!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

….

…

…

….

….

…

…

Okay, that is a lot of junk, so now if you didn't wanted to read it, you can continue, and not accidentally read it and you didn't want too.

Jackie: okay, so Kazune…what do you think about killing (anyomonus person)?

Kazune: dang it! It's not my fault!

Rika: yes it is….you knows deep down inside that you wanted to kill

Jackie: SHUT-UP! Get off the stage!

Rika: whatever! Kami open a door for me.

Director: and cut!

Jackie: what now?

Director: that wasn't in the script.

Jackie: ITS ALL RIKA'S FAULT!

Rika: Pfft! (walks off the stage)

Jackie: Okay let's get the next character! (Pushes Kazune off)

Kazune: HEY!

Jackie:

Jackie: .okay the next character is Micchi! Er not all characters are going to be in the interview.

Micchi: hello love!

Jackie: Kya! So kawaii just like Shingen

Shingen…

Jackie: So...er Micchi, whaddaya think about rika poisoning your food, and you ending up in the hospital where Gyochimata attacks you?

Micchi: that happens?!

Jackie: yep! I just made up some junk right now, and I'm going to kill off a couple of people.

Micchi: HOW DARE YOU! (Runs away and accidentally run over the cord, and the power goes out.

Jackie: er…so there you have it! That's the interview for the story. Please stay tuned for our sponsor.

Chocoooooo chocolate cheese YEAH!

Jackie: okay, maybe were not done yet, but I would like to say this is my last Kamichama Karin fanfic. I don't think I can write any more. I mean come one, I ran out of ideas. But this cursed ring…is my final and going to be the greatest one. It's all my failed ideas put in to it…its going to be very long and exciting. It's like it would be the end of Kamichama Karin Chu! Er not that end, but the end of the series. Maw ha ha.


	10. Auntie Part 1

"Meh?" Karin groaned getting up from the floor. They had ended up back to there own time…Hopefully. She rubbed her tiresome eyes and yawned. It seemed like they just got up from a nap. She glanced at the passed out Kazune next to her and giggled.

"Karin-chan! Kazune-chan!" Himeka said running down to the basement. She stopped when she saw Kazune passed out. "Oh no, Karin-chan! Did something happen?" she asked running to Kazune.

"No, Himeka-chan, He just passed out that's all." She said chuckling. _I really shouldn't tell Himeka-chan that we went to the past._

"Ano, Himeka-chan, is Suzune-kun!" she pointed out, almost forgetting about Suzune. "Karin-chan?" she said a little bit confused. "Did you hurt yourself? Kirio-Senpai took him. Don't you remember?"

_ I have no choice… _

"Well, I do remember Himeka-chan, but Kazune and I went to the past, and talked to Professor Kujyou, and he promised he would make the ring!" Karin told her…sweatdroping at the humiliating scene with Kazuto and Suzuka.

"Mmm, I don't remember anything happening" She said. Trying to remember if anything changed. "well, Himeka-chan, I don' t think you would have remembered if something did happened, I mean If we changed it, something would have happened, and you wouldn't have noticed, cause you were experiencing it." Karin said not fully understanding what she was saying.

"I guess so Karin-chan" Himeka said confused.

"Gwa!" Kazune said jumping up. "K-Kazune-kun?" Karin sweat dropped. "Gomen Karin, Himeka…" He said looking around. "Guess we made it back" He sighed taking a breath of relief. "Yeah, but Kazune-kun, Suzune-kun still isn't here!"

"What?" Kazune said tightening his hands together, to form a fist.

"Himeka-chan said Meganekko still has him"

"That stupid old man!" Kazune grunted shaking steadily/

"Kazune-kun, he wasn't that old, he may not have remembered and-"

"Shut-up! That stupid man wrote it down, and he couldn't even remember!" Kazune yelled at her storming out of the base meant.

"Kazune…chan…" Himeka said surprised he got angry.

"I don't understand why Kazune can't just trust professor Kujyou." she said slowly walking up the stair, Himeka following her.

"Karin-chan, I'm going to make dinner okay?" Himeka said walking to the kitchen and turning towards her.

"Sure, Himeka-chan!" Karin said all cheery, and as soon as she was out of vision, Karin ran to her room, and packed her stuff.

_I need to ask Auntie something…_ Karin thought zipping up her back pack and headed to the door. She looked to make sure no one was there and zoomed out. She kinda played mission impossible and snuck behind trees and rocks incase Jin, Micchi, Yuuki, or Miyon saw her escaping.

"Karin-chan!" a voice called. Karin froze and turned around. It was Kirika. "Oh its you sempai!" Karin said sighing.

"Karin-chan, where are you going?" she asked her sitting on a rock that was nearby. "Well…" she stopped and glance around, making sure Kirio wasn't around. "Promise you won't tell okay?"

"Don't worry, I promise."

"Well…Meganekko took Suzune-kun, and He had a ring…and we don't know were he got it from" Karin said hoping Kirika would understand. "Ni-san did that?"

"Uh-huh?" Karin nodded

"Well, I'll try and help you…I don't really trust ni-san anymore…" Kirika said honestly. He looked at his watch. "Oh! I best be off. Goodbye Karin-chan!"

"Bye Senpai!" she smiled. And gasped. Her train was in 1 hour!


	11. Auntie Part 2

"Karin!" Kazune said checking all the rooms. "Kazune-chan, have you found Karin-chan?"

"I'm afraid not Himeka…" he said his expression changing. _Damnit, why did I have to yell at her?_

---

Karin sighed….she was on the train and was looking out the window…she had been on the train for 30 minutes.

_Do you think maybe I should have told them, I went to auntie?_ Karin felt guilty for leaving without saying anything.

She closed her eyes and jumped up

_Oh my god! Oh my god! What the heck is happening? _Karin said getting confused

(**Flashback) **

**"I wanna show you guys something." He said beckoning him over to the book shelf. He went near the book shelf and stopped. He was a foot away from it. **

**"Baka! Closer!" Kazuto yelled at him. **

**"I-I can't get any closer?" he tried moving but something was keeping him outta range. "Kazune-kun Stop it!" Karin cried massaging her arm that was being tugged by him. **

**"Aha!" Kazuto said smirking. **

**"What?" **

**"Listen, I new something was different about you guys. You guys can't stay 3 feet away from each other?" **

**"Since when? I traveled with Suzune and this never happened" Kazune yelled hoping that he was kidding. **

**"Well, Suzune isn't a god, Kazune-kun." Karin said walking to him. **

**"Still!" Kazune turned to her. Then he turned back to Kazuto. "And you, if you haven't created the rings yet, then why you do know that? **

**"Hmph" Kazuto smirked. "Isn't it obvious? You ring at black" **

**Kazune and Kazune looked at there rings, and Kazuto was right, there rings were glowing a faint black. **

**"Okay, so what does that have to do with this?" **

**"Well, that must mean you rings are cursed!" **

**"And?" **

**"Haven't you ever played Harvest Moon?" (Kazune: harvest moon?) **

**"Huh…er no" **

**"Well, the cursed tools are black, so if you rings are black, then your rings are cursed." **

**(End flashback) **

"Oh my god!" what happened?" she accidentally yelled

_I know Kazune isn't here…I mean…I guess I'll ask him when I get back…._ She noticed the train pulled into the train station, and jumped off.

----

"Um, Hi auntie!"

"Oh, Karin, what are you doing here?" Her aunt said kinda annoyed that she was there. She was at the park, and met her walking.

They went to the house and sat down at the table

"Um….I wants to know about professor Kujyou." Karin said twiddling her finger. Her Aunt did not answer.

"Auntie please! It's important!" She begged.

"Well…I'm not really your aunt" she said looking away. "Whadda ya mean?"

"I'm not your aunt….that what it means." She said getting up, and pouring herself a cup of tea. "You see, 14 years ago, Professor Kujyou came to me….and gave me you…he said… "Take care of this girl…I want her protected…but not entirely too where she some how she knows about the rings."

"Wait! You knew about the rings!" Karin said surprised.

"I did, I was best friends with Suzuka in college, so Of course I knew…they gave me, you…so I could take care of you. They told me to leave the ring on you…because if I took it off, something bad would have happened" she said sipping her tea.

"That's when…a small boy asked me if you could live with them….I asked who he was...and he said…'my name is Kujyou…the professor wants me to take her with me' I protested but he said 'its with the rings' So of course I let you go with him…but" She stopped and looked Karin in the eyes.

"Yes…"

"Do you really know how your parents died?"

* * *

_**OMG! Wow this isn't even a quarter of the story!**_


	12. Auntie part 3

"Do you really want to know Karin?" Karin aunt said putting down her tea cup, which trembles from the movement.

"I know how they died auntie!" Karin said crying know…she did not want to remember she had no parents. "They died…they dies in a car wreck!"

"Not entirely…"

"Wait…your telling me, my parents didn't die from the accident!"

"…"

"Auntie! What aren't you telling me?!" Karin yelled at her, surprised by herself.

"Well…" Her aunt began.

**(Flashback)**

**"Suzuka-chan! Wait!" Komi yelled. (Let's just pretend Karin's aunt's name was Komi) Kami was running towards the blonde headed girl. "Oh Hi, Kami-chan!" Suzuka said brightly. "Kazuto…he…" She said glumly.**

**"You mean about Karin?"**

**"Yeah, he gave me her."**

**"Well…actually it's for the best, I don't think I could handle Karin getting hurt" Suzuka said closing her umbrella near their car. It was a rainy Saturday, and Kazune and Suzuka were going to go to England"**

**"Whadda ya mean?"**

**"well…komi-chan, Kirihiko…well you know, After he got mad at Kazuto-kun for…well stopping the project, he got mad, and well yelled at us, and threatened to kill us…so I decided to leave Kazune and Himeka with Q-san." She said writing in a small notebook. Kami and Suzuka sat in the car. "Bye the way…where is Karin?"**

**"Oh, Karin is at a daycare center…er not very good ne?" Kami said sweatdroping. "No need to worry!" Suzuka chuckled. "I just wanted to know what happened to her."**

**"So….your just leaving them…" Kami said looking down at the seat. "I don't know what we can do…I don't want them to get hurt."**

**"Suzuka-chan…."**

**"Oi! Suzuka!" Kazune said opening the door and plopping down. "Eh?" he said noticing Kami. "What's that thing doing here?"**

**"AHEM!" Kami said madly "I happen to be watching your clone you jerk!" She said wanting to punch him.**

**"Whatever!" Kazuto said rolling his eyes. "I just want you outta here!"**

**"Well excuse mEEEEE!" she said kicking him in the shin. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" He yelled about to slap her, but he saw Suzuki's angry face and stopped. **

**---**

**"The rain is tedious…" Kazuto said breaking the silence the three had.**

**"Kazuto-kun…"**

**"I know…" He said softly to Suzuka and grabbed her hand.**

**_I wonder what's going on…_ Komi pondered.**

**"Listen…Kami…" Kazuto said staring out the window. "What is it?" **

**"You know how I gave you Karin."**

**"Yeah, but I still don't see what that has to do with anything!"**

**"Well…were in danger…I can feel it." He said watching the scenery outside. "I can sense rings...evn though I can't transform."**

**"You mean…Kirihiko is around?"**

**"Exactly…"**

**"So…what are we going to do?"**

**"Well that's simple…" Kazuto said stalling time. He got up in the car, opened the door and pushed her out. (It was driving)**

**"Ow!" She cried as she hit the floor. She glanced at the car that was moving. "Take care of them!" He yelled "and also tells Karin that I'm-"**

**He was cut off by an explosion….causing the car to explode…leaving Kazuto and Suzuka dead.**

**"Stupid people…" A voice called. Kami snuck behind a tree and saw Kirihiko, holding a lighter.**

**_So…he threw a bomb at the car? But how could it…._ **

**"Teach you to mess with me!" He said disappearing into thin air.**

**"What! But I thought only the clones had that power!" She said and gasped "OMG! I need to call someone!**

**(End flashback)**

"That's what happened…"

"Meganneko's dad…killed…"

"Yeah…."

"WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM!" Karin said getting up.

"Karin!" She said following her.

"I'm sorry Auntie; I need to talk to Kazune-Kun!"

"…"

And like that Karin ran out the door, slipping on her shoes and running across the street, and unto an alley.

_Stupid child…._

The phone rang.

"I wonder who that is….hello?" she said answering the ringing phone.

"Hey is Karin there?"

"Who is this?"

"Kazune Kujyou, who else?"

"Oh, she just left…"

"Damn that wretched woman!"

"What!"

"Never mind! Forget I even called!"

The phone went dead.

_What was that all about? _


	13. Reunion Part 1

"Hmmm….lets sees…my train leaves in an hour…"she said checking her watch. " I should go get a ticket 30 minutes before then…" She set down her backpack on the floor and sat on the bench nearby.

_That's right…I need to ask Kazune-kun about the rings…I mean what's really going on? I mean…professor Kujyou said that it was cursed…doesn't that mean were supposed to be in run…._ Karin stopped. She turned her head quickly to make sure Kazune wasn't around.

_I guess he isn't around….but that still doesn't explain why the rings aren't reacting….this is really strange… _Karin sighed and suddenly heard her stomach growl.

"Oh great! To top things off I'm hungry!" She waved her hands in the air, and set off to the small candy machine.

_Jeez, I really need to watch my weight! _ She said getting a chocolate bar, and munching on it.

---

"Dang it!" Kazune yelled running down the side walk. He was texting on his phone. "Why didn't I call her phone?"

_Just great Kazune! Go and call her aunt, when you totally forget she had a phone! _

_--- _

Karin sighed, licking the melted chocolate on her fingers. 10 minutes had pasted…and she kinda…well daydreamed and it melted.

Her phone beeped. _Hmm…I wonder who that is…_ Karin thought, getting her phone outta her backpack. (I just got reminded; I was a briefcase like Kazune in the anime T.T)****

**_Hey Karin, where are you?!_ ** The text read. _ OF course its Kazune…I mean who else right?! _ Karin thought, and whined.

**_I'm at the train station BAKA!_ ** Karin texted groaning.

**_Well why the hell are you there? _** Kazune texted back

**_Cause I can do whatever I want to! And don't use that language with me! _ ** Karin yelled while texting…getting even madder.

**_Jeez, can't you just shut up for once?! _**Kazune texted.

**_YOU' RE THE ONE TEXTING ME! _** Karin pounded on the buttons in caps.

**_Well excuse me! I'm not the one who left home without telling anyone! _** Kazune texted.

**_ For your information! If I had told you guys…you guys probably wouldn't have let me come! So it's your fault! _** Karin said, promising she would get Kazune back.

…

…

…

…

**_KAZUNE KUJYOU! YOU HAD BETTER BE IGNORING ME! _** Karin sneered as the texted and added a : face to it.

**KAZUNE-KUN! **

**… **

**KAZUNE! **

**… **

**YOU ARE SO DEAD KAZUNE! **


	14. Reunion Part 2

"Hmm…" Karin said. She felt something…not physically…but like kinda like when you have that feeling that someone is coming…I guess you could say its that feeling…well…That scared feeling..DEFINATELY not noglastic!

---

"Ni-san…" Kirika sighed sweatdroping. The sight of Kiro fighting with Suzune…well was embarrassing. Especially when your twin brother was doing that.

"You big meanie!" Suzune said kicking Kirio...er or at least trying to.

"You stop it right now!"

"Ni-san, can't you just let him go? I mean think about all the times you tried to get Kujyou-kun, and Karin-chan back, and it never worked."

"Silence Kirika." Kirio said wincing in pain as Suzune kicked Kirio in the cheek. "That novice goddess with pay this time!" He said smirking as he held Suzune up, Suzune squirming around trying to get away.

"You watch! Momma will rescue me!" Suzune said struggling.

"Is that so?" Kirio chuckled. "Well she isn't going to get very far with this!" He said ushering Shingen to pull the switch. Shingen sighed, and pulled it.

_Anything for rika…._ He thought as the curtain opened.

"Any ways, as I was saying," Kirio said pushing his glasses up. "Check this out kid."

The curtain was fully opened, and a large chaos seed was displayed. "No!" Suzune wailed squirming. "Believe it kid!" Kirio smirked.

"You never knew that there was one left. "

"You meanie!" Suzune wailed trying to get down, But Kirio had a firm grip. "You didn't know that is the Chaos Lapisteir."

"Lapisteir?" Suzune said puzzled.

"Why of course!" He snickered.

---

"I should bye a ticket!" Karin said walking to the line. After a while she was 1st in line. "YAY! This was so much quicker than I expected!" She smiled.

"Yes, can I help you?" the clerk who looked about 18 said. "I need a ticket back to Tokyo. (Who knows if they actually lived in Tokyo)?"

Okay coming right up." She said turning to her little machine thing.

"Karin!" a voice called.

_Oh no! Kazune is going to yell at me for sure! _ Karin groaned.

"Kazune-kun, I know you, oof!" Karin fell to the ground, Kazune on top of her.

"Karin..." he said stroking her cheek. Some people who were behind her in line were sweatdroping, and the clerk couldn't resist a laugh.

"Kya! Kazune get off!" She blushed…not only what Kazune was doing, but how people were laughing at her.

"….you..."

"WHAT!" Karin pleaded yelling at him to hurry up so he would get off.

"You…left...me..." He said lying on her chest. "I only left for half a day, Kazune-kun!" Karin blushed. Wishing it was a nightmare.

"I'm so…lonely…when you aren't here." Kazune murmured in her ear licking her neck. (Author: OMG now who is that bold! Especially in 8th grade!)

"Um….snicker….um…I have…. Your ticket…" She said holding her laugh. Karin pushed him of and blushed as she stomped to the ticket counter.

"I'm really sorry about this." Karin blushed.

"Don't worry about it." The girl said laughing. "My boyfriend does that to me all the time."

"BUT HE ISN'T MY BOYFREIND!" She yelled blushing

"Huh? Really?" She said laughing. "Yeah."

"Oh, well my name is Kiria" she smiled. "I'm Karin!" Karin smiled and all of a sudden blushed realizing Kazune was leaning against her shoulder.

"Uh…I think I need another ticket." She blushed.

"Sure thing" She giggled.

---

"Heh, good job rika!" Kirio smirked, as the clerk ate a small candy, and transformed into rika.

"Oni-sama, Should we plan now?" she said walking past him.

"I don't know…maybe when they least expect it."

"On the train?"

"No…later..." he smirked.

---

"Karin…" Kazune said lying on Karin's lap, as she sighed, and blushed. They were on a bench waiting for the train that was going to leave in about 15 minutes.

"…" Karin silently said stroking his hair. This reminded her of Suzune. "Hey…Kazune-kun."

"Yeah?"

"Um…about the rings."

Hearing this Kazune got up, and sat next to her. His expression changed from what it had been a little bit ago. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Well…aren't we supposed to be…well have to be in a distance?"

"Huh?!" Kazune sweatdroppped looking at Karin weird. "What did you say?" He chuckled "I could' understand that at all!"

"It's not funny Kazune-kun..." Karin said, trying to hold back a smile. "Don't play dumb Karin; I know you want to laugh!" He laughed patting her back.

"But still…" Karin smiled. "Were supposed to be ….well we have a limit to how far we are from each other.

"Wait what?"

"You don't remember us going to the past?"

"I do, but…"

"See…don't we have a distance limit?"


	15. Planning part 1

**[[Read here**

**Okay, some have been wondering why I deleted You must love me, that was because no one reviews it, except a couple of people, who Thanks you for reviewing it, so if you didn't review that's your fault, and if you did, thanks! Also! Don't backfire this on me and says "you didn't review mine!" well duh, I don't read fanfics, unless I get a PM or a review saying "Can you read my stories?" then I will and review.**

**And now:**

**I decided, (so I actually know who reads this, besides a couple of people) I will hold mini contest! Yes a contest on what you may think will happen, or some random stuff on Kamichama Karin/chu and whoever wins, gets a cool graphics made by me! . wow! Any one can participate! Even the people, who don't have an account, can participate, and if you win, you just give me your Email, or actually any way I could to contact you, I can give you the link.**

* * *

"…"

"Well Kazune-kun?"

"I'm not sure what exactly is going on Karin….I mean…" Kazune stopped. He looked at the could above. H e was watching them tediosly floating by. "Lets see…"

"Kazune-kun, maybe it only happened when we were in god mode." Karin offered twiddling her thumbs. Karin was scared…the heat from the sun, burning her flesh, leaving it scared…well not like that was really happening, but she thought it was happening.

"But, think Karin, when we passed out, we turned back into our human form." Kazune started at the clouds…then sweatdroppped. "Er, our clone forms…"

"Yeah…"

"Listen, Karin." Kazune said standing up.

"Yeah?"

"Lets get back, I wanna do some research."

"Okay…"

* * *

**Okay……….**

**Who do you think will die? The story gave 2 very big hints, so you can read back. And whoever gets the closet answer wins. Oh, there are two, if someone can get two, then win!**

**I changed it up a bit, so if you know, too bad, it's probably changed.**

**Okay, sorry this is a short chapter, the next…er actually wait, yeah, the next one is really long, and I have school tomorrow, but I can still write.**


	16. hey!

Ya'know, I have a feeling no one is reading this…sigh…and just when it was going to get to the good part, okay, then if no one reads it, I'll stop writing, adios, This was going to be my last fanfic, so if no one reads, then I'm done.


	17. SORRY

gomen guys! well, I posted this on my first day of school, and well, since April first starts on a sunday, they had it today, and my algebra teacher said, it was nation wide. :x that was another joke, so I really thought you guys knew, sorry, I won't stop writing though. blame my teacher. LOL


	18. Back to the Future? Part 1

**Sorry, the next chapter is going to be long. I couldn't update cause of school. Oh yeah! The winner of the last contest is Sango-chan. …mostly since she was the only one who entered. So, she gets a… (Picks out a hat) a cute little blog with the fan art I made for this story! YAY! Woo, this one came out the best of the blog and stuff I made! **

"Ok, Karin lets TRY to go to the future, NOT the past this time." Kazune said sweatdroping.

"Why go again?" Karin groaned.

They were in the basement….mostly because Jin was after Karin again and Kazune grabbed her, and thrusted her into the basement

"BECAUSE! That didn't exactly help last time. I mean, if you could THINK straight, maybe we wouldn't have to do this a second time" Kazune yelled, putting on his ring.

"go-ruden rinsei!"

"I am GOD!"

The two transformed, and Kazune looked at Karin. "Remember, FUTURE not PAST FUTURE!"

"Alright I got it!" Karin mumbled and thought of the future.

_I wanna go to the future….where I can ask questions….please, don't send me back to the past again…_ Karin thought, and a gust of wind blew them….er somewhere.

**Ok, next question. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, whoever wins can choose there graphics type. Um…..lets see…er I guess **

**Here is a preview: **

**"…like father like son…." Karin sweatdroppped. **

**"Or in this case, like " Kazune sweatdroppped as well. **

**Try and fill in what Kazune was going to say, **


	19. Back to the Future? Part 2

**_trying to update quickly. its hard with school_**.

"Ouch! Not again!" Karin whined as she got up from the floor. She looked at the sleeping….once again…Kazune. She sweatdroppped, since he was in a sleeping-in-a-bed position. The same position when Micchi found Kazune asleep, his mouth bleeding.

"Mmm…Karin…" He murmured, making Karin blush. Kazune opened his eyes, and shot straight up. "H-how long have you been awake?!" Kazune blushed as he said this, trembling. "Um…I just woke up." Karin said blushing. Kazune sighed and sweatdroppped.

"WAAAAAH!" a voice called. "KARIN YOU BAKA!" Kazune hissed at her again. _Great! Now were back to the past again!_ "What were you thinking this time?!" He smacked her this time. "Well…I wished for us to go to the future, and not the past and-"

"BAKA!" He yelled…this time walking, instead of running.

"Oi, let's cut to the chase…" Kazune said, and stopped. "Ne? Kazune-kun, what's wrong." He was 2 ½ feet away from her. "I can't move…" he sweatdroppped.

"WHAT!" Karin got up, really mad, and since they thought this thing was all over, and walked towards Kazune, so he could walk. "I thought this was all overkazune-kun." Karin said following him. She stayed silent, as they walked out of the room…er again.

"Kazune-kun! Go away you Hentai!" someone called, making Kazune and Karin blush. _Oh my gosh! What is Kazune doing?_ Karin blushed even harder.

When they opened the door, they were in the EXACT position as Kazuto and Suzuka…only Kazune was closer than kazuto.

"Father like son…" Karin blushed.

"You mean clone like clone Karin…" Kazune corrected blushing. (By the way! Kamichamakarinlover 25 won a cute blog! YAY! The first person who won, who didn't actually know me! So since you the first, you get a kawaii blog. It may take sometime, because I wanna make it really special. I am almost done.) The older Kazune and Karin noticed them, and blushed.

"…" they all blushed.

---

"Okay…" the older Kazune sweatdroppped.

"Hey, what happened to Suzune?" Kazune asked his older self. "Well…we never actually got Suzune…"

"WHAT?!" both Karin and Kazune yelled.

"Meganekko was too strong, and we weren't able to…well…to get Suzune back." Karin looked away.

"So…about the rings…" Karin stopped and looked at her black ring._ Suzune-kun…._ Karin thought, and felt sad.

"Suzune-kun is okay, but I honestly don't know what happened." The older Karin said feeling guilty. "Grr…what stupid Karasuma! How the hell did he get that ring?!" Kazune growled.

"Karasuma made it….Kirihiko made it…"

_**I wanted a cliff hanger, so more people to know about the story. Oh more rules: if you have already won a graphics, you can still participate.**_

_**New question:**_

_**"Hey, Karin still looks cute!" The older Kazune smirked, lifting up Karin's chin, making her blush.**_

_**Kazune pushed him away and hugged Karin. He gave him a look.**_

_**Fill in the blanks. If two people get it right, they both get it. Closet answers will work.**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_OMG! we are not even 1/4ths done witht he story! so...this is a long story...man...this will take forever. this is why this is my last fanfic._**


	20. Back to the Future? Part 3

_Guess the question came out wrong. Oh well, we will skip that. Let's continue with the story._

* * *

"Well, when we…er well when I went to the past, I guess, when I tried to Kill Karasuma, he ran out, and actually listened. " Older Kazune said trying to remember the details.

"So you're saying, he was tricking Kazuto into believing they were still friends?" Karin asked. "Yeah, mostly." Kazune grabbed and book and flipped thought it. "This page," He showed them it. It had a Kirio's rings, and it showed details on it, that were still in English, so Karin didn't understanding. "Shows the rings details, I found it in my fathers things the other day," Kazune closed the book. "Kirihiko made this in English, but it's still coded, so even an American couldn't read it. I haven't been able to code it yet…all I could get was 'fire burns' "Kazune put the book on the shelf.

"So…" He smirked. He walked to Karin, making her blush, and slightly back away, "still cute I see." He smirked and lifted Karin's chin. "Kazune-kun gets away from me!" The older Karin said getting jealous. _He never says I'm cute anymore! _

Kazune had a mean face, and stepped in front of Karin, blocking her from his touch. "Pfft, what's this? How cute!" The older Kazune laughed. "She is mine….you can't have her..." He glared at his older self, and pushed the blushing Karin away,

"How cute is that! I mean, come one! You don't even know if she likes you!" He said older. Karin scooted over to her older self, and said "um…I thought…" She stopped, trying to find the right words. "Yeah, well actually, I'm not pregnant." She smiled at her younger self. "I mean…well I kinda am, but not entirely, plus, the Chaos seeds are destroyed, and Kazune, Jin, and Micchi, are okay."

"Were is Micchi and jin?" Karin asked. She wanted to see what they looked like. "Well…" The older Karin's expression fell. She pulled a paper out of her pocked. "Give this to jin-kun."

"What is it?" Karin asked, and was about to open it, when her older self took it back. "Don't open it," she gave it to Karin again and sighed. "Just give it to him. It's only for **him** to see."

Karin was puzzled, but decided to switch topics. "Um…did Kazune, actually say he love me?" She kinda blushed when she asked. "Yeah, he does…and well, for a while, I didn't believe it…I mean, he would lay to me a bunch of times. But in the end, he does love you." The older Karin smiled again, and whispered. "Just wait till later, for what he does." She laughed. And Karin blushed…thinking Kazune was going to drink and…. (authors note: ya' know!)

Kazune Glared at his older self and then realized, he wanted to flatter his way thought. "Hey, when was the first time you…?" Kazune stopped, and looked at Karin. "Um…." He stopped and blushed. "Huh?" The older Karin said. "He mean when we…er," the older Kazune looked up and twiddled his fingers. Everyone blushed. Finally the older Karin asked "when Kazune-kun wasn't drunk, or when he was?"

"What!" Karin yelled blushing. "You hear her," The older Kazune smirked. "Damn, that was fun the first time, even if I" He continued, until Karin threw a book at him. "Shut up! They can find out for themselves!" She hissed and mouthed, 'or else we won't have fun tonight' the older Kazune shut his mouth, and turned around. "So…Kazune…Kun…" Karin blushed. _Did him….oh my god!_

Karin slapped Kazune, and Kazune, winced in pain. "What the hell was that for?" Kazune growled at her.  
"You know what!" Karin blushed. "Hey...me…er whatever." The older Kazune said, sitting on the desk. "Yeah?"

"Have you told her…?" He didn't continue.

"Tell me what?" Karin asked. _Man, I am clueless! _ The older Karin thought.

"Nope." Kazune looked away. _ Loser…_ The older Kazune thought, and turned to Karin and Kazune.

"Listen, your rings aren't working right?"

"Yeah," Karin said. "I don't get it thought!" She said looking at her ring.

"Well, this may be hard to understand, but when you turn into your got form, you distance away is lowered. So basically. You turn into your Kamika, you are limited, then when you turn into you god again, it shuts off, and it repeats itself." Kazune started at them.

"Now is your chance to go!"He yelled at them. "Your right." Kazune said and grabbed Karin's ring. "**Go-ruden rinsei" **he thought of something. (Aka, remember this is Karin's point of view, and the silvery wind swallowed them

* * *

_**Okay, next one: what was the reason, Kazune gave Karin, so she would bathe with him?**_


	21. LIES!

"Kazune-kun…" The future Karin said, after a while, when they left. "yeah?" Kazune replied kinda feeling bad too. "do…do you think we should have told them?"

"I don't know…" Kazune sighed, and walked up the stairs

---

"nyaan!" Karin whined, and got up. She ran to the bookcase, and as The older Kazune had said, she wasn't being pulled away. _Give this the jin-kun…_ "oh yeah,' Karin said digging out of her pocket. "I need to give this to Jin-kun!"

Karin was running up the stairs, hoping, like usual, Jin was there. She noticed no one was there, except Himeka. "Oh, hi, Karin-chan!" Himeka smiled. She was dusting. "Say, Himeka-chan, did Jin-kun stop by. "(Author: and where is Kazune? -. - J)

"Huh? Jin-kun?" Himeka thought, putting the duster to her chin, as if thinking. "He did stop here," Himeka stared at the ceiling. "I think he went to the park." _Huh? _ Karin thought. Something in Himeka's eyes, made her feel nervous. _Is…is Himeka-chan, lying to me?_ Karin felt queasy, and walked to the door. "I'll go find him."

**_Sorry, this is late, I try to update when I can, but my sister is always on. Plus I went to Chicago this weekend. Man, were not even CLOSE! Man, we still have the tower next! No no no, that's …no wait, that's after, the forest thing, no wait, what about the 1 year, no wait….GRAAAAAAH! man, I have the story line, but I can't write. _**

**__**

**_((READ HERE)) _**

**__**

**_I have the story down, so if you write stories in the future, and I use them, I probably already had It down, and we both thought of it. I woul tell you what I have in mind, but then it spoils it, but here is what I am going to do RIKA TAKES CONTROL OF EVERYONE! That's how this whole story came together! _**


	22. Till death we part part 1

"Oi, Karin!" Jin said, getting up. He had been kneeling near a tree. _I guess Himeka wasn't lying…_ Karin thought, and walked to Jin. "Say, um…jin-kun, (ya know, When I read Chu, they said jin-kun, and I always thought that was weird, but now its not so ha ha ha)" Karin sighed.

"What's up Karin?" Jin asked, and held her hand softly, trying to flirt with her. Karin blushed, and stumbled out "um, Kazune and I…er well, went to the future, and we brought this." Karin handed him the note, twiddling her fingers. "Huh?" Jin opened the note. She began to read it.

Silence.

"Um, jin-kun, is everything alright?" Karin asked a bit worried. Jin just stared at the note. He closed his eyes, and gulped. "Why…" He whispered. "Huh," Karin asked. "Something wrong?" Jin sighed, and walked away. "Um, wait jin-kun!" Karin said following him. "Just…just leave me alone..." Jin said walking way. _What did that note say? _ Karin thought, and began to cry. _What did it say? I'm so confused! _

_--- _

Karin walked back to her house. She noticed someone running towards her. "Hey Karin!" Kazune said running up to her. He had apparently been running the whole time, and was out of breath. "Oh, Kazune-kun." Karin sighed. She was still sad. "Karin," Kazune huffed. "Suzune contacted us."

"What?"

"You heard me, I got this." He held up the note. "Says here, that Karasuma is making him write this, and that he wants us to fight for him at Yotoshi (pronounced yotosh I)." Kazune showed it to Karin. "But, Suzune is too young to write…"

"Karasuma wrote it for him, he wrote what he wants, and I don't trust it, but it maybe the only way we can get Suzune back…well hopefully." Kazune said, putting the note back into his pocket. "I still don't know why meganekko would do that." Karin sighed, and followed Kazune to the house.

---

Karin and Kazune were packing. The tower was 3 hours away, and they were taking train. "Say, Karin." Kazune smirked. "Huh?" Karin turned, closing her suitcase. "What if we get Suzune back?" Karin nodded. "Yeah?" Kazune smirk turned wider, "and what if he gets happy?" Karin was confused. "Um, okay…" Kazune grabbed her hand. "Then we'll be able to be a happy family!" Kazune kissed her forehead, making Karin blush like a tomato. "K-Kazune-kun!" Karin blushed, and turned to her packing. Kazune was laughing evilly.

---

Kazune and Karin reached the tower. It was 50 stories high. _Man, that's scary..._ Karin said, getting nervous. Kazune grabbed her hand and walked inside.

"Ah!" A voice said. Karin and Kazune quickly turned around. It was Kirio. Well, actually, Shingen and rika were there. Rika was smirking and Shingen was blushing. _Why won't she notice me!!! _ He thought, sighing. _Does she perhaps…like Kujyou? _ He thought. He suddenly had an image of Kazune and Rika getting married. _Noooooooo! _ He screamed in his head, his face full of fear. Rika turned, and gave him a nasty look, as if thinking he was retarded or something

"Grr," Kazune began. "Karasuma, where is Sazune!" Kirio laughed evilly. "Hmm? That little **brat!**" Suddenly a small container held Suzune in it. "Suzune-kun!" Karin cried, almost running to him. She was about to, but Kazune stopped her. "Mama!" Suzune cried. "Don't come near me!" He cried, causing Karin another urge to run to him.

Kazune noticed this, and whispered in her ear, "Karin, look." Karin looked, and saw a huge chaos emerald behind Suzune. "K-Kazune-kun, what is that?" Karin gasped. "It's a chaos Lapisteir" Kazune said, looking at it, trembling. _Oh my gosh, is Kazune-kun…scared? _

"Karin, transform." Kazune quickly said. "Wait Kazune-kun, we should turn into out-"

"JUST DO IT!" He yelled at her. _ I can't...I won't..."_ I SHALL NOT!" She yelled, slapping Kazune, leaving Kirio, Shingen, and Rika, surprised. Suzune on the other hand started crying even more.

"What was that for?" Kazune blushed, and screamed at her.

"Shut-up!" Karin yelled. Tears were in her eyes. _I don't...want to hurt Suzune._

**(Flash Back) **

**Karin was running towards the towards the park, when she got out the note, and a small piece of paper fell out of her hand. It read, To Karin. **

**Karin opened it and it read: **

**Karin, what ever you do, don't transform, it will hurt Suzune, and make the Karasuma's even stronger. **

**_What? _ Karin thought. _ I can't transform?_ **

**(End flash back) **

Karin started running away. _Heh. _ Kirio thought, and clicked a button. They vanished out of sight, the chaos Lapisteir, blinking a dark red.

"Karin!" Kazune said running towards Karin. Kazune was near Karin, when suddenly, the chaos Lapisteir, glowed (its not blinking anymore) and the building started to collapse. Kazune and Karin froze. "Karin," Kazune jumped and covered her, with his body. "Close your eyes!" He shut his own, the building collapsing on him (50 floors 0.0) He started letting out cries of pain, when Karin opened her eyes, and pushed him off "save your self, _cough_ you idiot!"

"No Karin!" Kazune yelled, a fire hot beam, hitting his back. "You'll hurt your self!"

"Better me than you dying!" Karin cried. She did not want Kazune to die.

Kazune tried to cover her again, but ended up getting slapped or punched by Karin. "Kazune-kun, I don't want to you get hurt!"

Suddenly a pipe over head, bent, and fell on Karin.

"Karin!" Kazune screamed, and ran to her. The building stopped moving, and so he figure it was over. He pulled the pipe…but it wouldn't move. He tried again, and kept trying until it finally came off. "Karin! Wake up!" He yelled at her, shaking her. But Karin still wasn't waking up. She layed there motionless, her fore head bruised, and her body covered in ashes. Tears fell down his cheeks, as Karin layed there motionless. Blood was pouring out of her head.

"No!" Kazune cried, using his shirt to wipe the blood of or Karin's forehead. "Karin!" He cried, "You can't die!" He hugged her, Karin's limp body, slipping out of his reach. "Karin, please," He cried. "I love you so much…" he was about to kiss her, when Micchi yelled through the lit light.

"Kazune-kun, we heard a crash, are you guys alright?!" Micchi shone the flashlight. "Crimeny! What happened to Hanazono-san?" He gasped, and climbed down. "Is she alright?!" Micchi asked, worried. Kazune was crying, when he went down. _I've never seen him cry…nor Professor Kujyou…must this be bad._ Micchi thought, and helped Kazune carry Karin's body out the building.

Noooooooo! I was crying while writing this. (Well actually tears just came out) Karin dies in this story…it's so sad!!!!!!!!!! Gwaaaaa! I can't write it, it's too sad. (Just kidding, I'll still write it)

Oh here is the next Question (I'll get to the graphics when my sister lets me use my computer. This laptop doesn't have them.)

Who will kiss karin next?

A. Kazune

B. Jin

C. Yuuki

D. Micchi


	23. Till death we part part 2

"Heh?" Karin rubbed her eyes, and noticed she was in her bed. ( author: mwa ha ha fooled you!)_What happened? _Karin thought jumping off the bed, she felt dizzy, so she layed back on the bed. She sighed, and noticed her hair had was a bit longer, her bruise was gone, and…well she felt like she had slept for days.

She noticed some flowers near her bed. She smiled, and already knew Kazune brought them. _What really happened though? _Karin questioned herself. _I mean, what really happened? _

All Karin remembered was a beam falling, and black…all black.

Karin sighed, and looked at the calendar. It read August 19 (random date) I_ guess it's really been only one day,_ Karin thought, and layed back down. She heard foot steps. She glanced up, and saw Kazune coming into the room.

"…"

"…"

The both just started at each other. _What's with Kazune? _Karin thought, sweating. _Is that…really Karin? _Kazune thought, and blushed. Karin noticed Kazune's hair had grown longer. _Am I hallucinating? _

Kazune blinked, and walked towards Karin. "t-this isn't a dream, right?" He asked, and put his had to his cheek. "Um...no, I odn't think so…" Karin blushed. Kazune sighed, and sat of the bed, and layed back against Karin. "I'm glad then." He smiled at her.

Kazune then smirked, and pinned her down. "K-Kazune-kun!" Karin blushed. _Gwaaaaa! One minute, he is all sad and junk, now he is all perverted!_ Karin blushed even more. "I missed you Karin…" Kazune smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"K-Kazune-kun, w-what about everyone!" Karin stuttered, trying to push Kazune off of her. "There gone, for the week…" He murmured in her ear, his breath tickling her.

**(Flash back) **

**"Um, Karin-chan?" Himeka asked, twiddling on one foot. Karin turned. She was about to leave with Kazune, and Himeka had stopped her. "Can I speak to you," Himeka murmured. "Alone?" **

**--- **

**"What is it Himeka-chan?" Karin asked, kinda worried. "Well, you know, how outa-san, made Kazune-chan?" **

**"…" **

**"Well, I still love Kazune-chan, and since you still like Kirika Senpai, I was wondering if you would help me with Kazune-chan…" **

**"Um," Karin blushed. "Alright, Himeka-chan." **

**(End flash back) **

"I'm glad your back Karin," Kazune hissed, "Other wise you would have been buried next week…"

"huh?" Karin gasped.

"You have been unconscious for a year, Karin." Kazune said, sucking lightly on her neck. _Why does Kazune-kun do that! _Karin blushed.

"Karin…" Kazune murmured, and started leaning into kiss her. _Oh my gosh!_ Karin turned red, and couldn't move. They were about a millimeter from touching when suddenly-

"Oi! Kazune-kun, were back!"


	24. After Life?

"Gwaaaaaaaaa!" Karin yelled, and kicked Kazune off of her. "Hanazono-san, is that you?!" Micchi gasped. "Um, yeah it's me…" Karin blushed, and replied. "Um, yeah."

"Guys! Hurry, hanazono-san is up!" Micchi called, as loud stomps were heard from the room.

"Karin-chan!"

"Karin!"

Himeka huffed as she entered the room, and hugged her best friends. She smiled at her, and didn't notice that Himeka was onto of Kazune. "Hemika, met ofm fof me!" Kazune murmured his mouth full of carpet. Himeka obediently jumped off. "Sorry, Kazune-chan," Himeka laughed.

"Karin!" Jin said, grasping Karin, and kissing her forehead, her cheeks, and her neck, everyone what Jin was doing. "Karin, I love you so much, I'm glad you're alright!" Jin smiled seductively, and kissed her on the lips. _Oh my gosh!_ Karin blushed.

"Kuga!!!!!" Kazune yelled flames in his eyes. _I'm going to rip his body apart!!! _ Kazune sweared. He was about to pry Jin off, but Micchi held him off.

"Nishikiori!" Kazune growled at him, "Ah, Kazune-kun," Micchi smiled. "Let Hanazono-san have some fun!" Micchi smiled, Make Kazune Jealous that he couldn't get Karin off of Jin. Himeka returned with some bread. "I brought some bread; a nice lady gave it to me!" Himeka gave Micchi and Kazune some. "I'm full," Jin said, rubbing his belly. "I'm not that hungry, Himeka-chan," Karin smiled. Micchi and Kazune chomped on the bread, not knowing how gave it them.

---

"Wait to go rika!" Kirio smirked.

"Oni-sama, they shall be eating it soon." Rika said. Behind her, were Shingen, watching rika, and Suzune at the same time?

"Lemme go!" Suzune whined, kicking the glass container. "Shut up," Shingen yelled at him. "You haven't gotten out yet, and you won't get out at all!"Shingen barked, and crossed his arms

---

"Karin." Kazune called Karin over. "Huh?" Karin asked. Everyone was happy, and they were all in the kitchen. "Come in here." Kazune said, opening his room. Karin walked in to it nervously, and suddenly realized, Kazune closed the door.

"Gwaaaaa!" Karin yelled, and Kazune pushed her against the door. "Karin, I want it badly!" Kazune pushed against her. "And I want it now!" Kazune hissed, and leaned again; when suddenly Jin burst open the door. "Karin!" He sweated when he saw Kazune pushing Karin against the wall. "Um...Never mind…"


	25. YOU MUST LOVE ME RETURNS!

well, remember when i went to band camp? well I got the CD, and guess what? that song was on ther. I was listening to it, and got some ideas, I thought of putting them in cursed rings, but while i was showereing. (time to think) I thought of redoing You must love me. mwa ha ha, I was thinking of some funny ideas, it will be majorly funny, so that song inspired (again) me to write it again. plus my parents said i don't have to go to the foot ball games, so i can write it on fridays. (like for 4 hours)


	26. Fluffy Sleep!

Karin walked to her bed. She was tired from all the excitement. She slipped on a tank top, and silk shorts. It didn't match, but she didn't care, that was the first thing to pull out. She didn't have the energy to dig for pajamas.

"Unyaaaaaa!" Karin jumped on her bed, and fell asleep. "Karin-chan, is tired Dasshi" Shi-chan smiled. "I'll go sleep in the living room, nyo" Shi-chan walked out the door, and down the steps. Karin sighed, and buried her head into her pillow. _Kazune-kun…_ She sighed. They opened her eyes quickly. Her pillow smelled like Kazune. _Oh my gosh! Has he been sleeping here?_ She blushed, and turned, and saw Kazune staring at her."Gwa Kazune-kun!" She gasped, and fell off the bed. Kazune rubbed, his eyes, and laughed.

"Karin, you're so dumb!" He smiled, and pulled her into an embracing hug. It was a warm hug. _"I missed_ you." Kazune hissed in her ear, and held her tighter. "K-Kazune-kun, what are you doing!" Karin blushed, and closed her eyes, and Kazune played with the hair on her neck, amused as how he thought it, Karin would shiver.

"I MISSED you a lot," He repeated. "Did you miss me?" He licked her neck, up to her ear. "U-um, I d-did…" Karin whispered, He hands trying to remove herself from Kazune. She turned a bright red, and felt Kazune's arms, massaging her wait. Karin tried her best not to moan, her heart pounding.

Karin heard the door opening. It was Jin. "Karin, there you are!" He said closing the door. He growled at Kazune, while he glared at Jin. "What's **HE** doing here?" Jin growled. "Um, K-Kazune was just here and..." She blushed.

" That's not fair Kujyou!" Jin growled again, and walked to Karin's bed. He stripped off onto his boxers, and pulled Karin out of Kazune's gentle grip. "She is mine!" He said, pulling her closer to him.

"Dammit Kuga!" Kazune growled and pulled her closer to his body. He had just boxers on too. "She is mine!" He mimicked him, and yanked her onto his body, and hugged her. "Guys stop it!" Karin interrupted. "I'll sleep with you both!" She said angrily...then blushed. _Oh my gosh! What have I done! _She closed her eyes and Kazune pulled her in to the bed. "Fine," He said, and slept next to her, while Jin Climbed on the other side. "I'm good too." Karin blushed, and Kazune noticed it, so when Jin fell asleep, Kazune pushed him off. "That will teach him!" Kazune whispered, and pulled Karin against him

Kazune pulled her against his chest, and she fell asleep from the relaxing movement of his breathing, and the warmth he gave off. _Kazune-kun, why do you do this? _


	27. Confused Sickness

"Mmm…" Karin sighed, and jumped up. She noticed Kazune still was there. _G-gwa, was Kazune-kun with me that whole night?_ Karin blushed, and noticed Jin was no longer in her room.

"Karin…" Kazune murmured. He was sweating. "I swear, I'm alright…" He turned lightly. Karin blinked, and giggled. "Kazune-kun is so funny!" Karin laughed, and put her hand on his forehead. It was burning like an oven. _Oh no, I hope Kazune-kun is alright! _Karin worried, and ran to the kitchen.

"Oh, Karin-chan!" Himeka smiled. "Good morning!" She smiled, and took off her apron. "Would you like breakfast?"

"Sorry, Himeka-chan, But I think Kazune is sick," She said, getting a paper towel, and let it soak up water in her hand. "Where is Kazune-chan?" Himeka asked, going to the refrigerator, taking some aspirin. _Uh oh! What do I tell Himeka-chan!_ "Er, well," Karin began. "Kazune was on the floor, and I didn't want him to sleep in the sick bed, so I moved him to my bed…" She lied, blushing. _Himeka-chan still likes Kazune-kun…I can't tell her that he slept with me!_

"Is Kazune-chan still awake?" Himeka said, pouring a cup of Ginger Ale. "No, he is still asleep." Karin blushed. _I can't lie to Himeka-chan!_ "Karin-chan, I should go to the pharmacy to get some medicine. Kazune always needs a certain kind. Can you watch over him?" Himeka said, getting her purse. "Yeah, I'll watch him." Karin said, trying her best not to blush

"Okay, thanks Karin-chan." Himeka said and closed the door. "Oh my gosh!" Karin said aloud. _What's going to happen! What if Kazune wakes up! Gwaaaaaaaaa!_ Karin screamed in her head, and heard a knock at the door.

"Okay, okay, get a hold of yourself Karin!" Karin told herself, and opened the door. "Hanazono-san!" Micchi said and glomped her. "Eek, Micchi get off of me!" Karin blushed, trying to squirm her way out.

"Sorry love," Micchi laughed. "Everyone has been giving you so much attention lately; I hardly get to see you!" Micchi handed her some flowers. He looked around. "Say, where is Kazune-kun?"

"Oh he got sick…" Karin said, putting the flowers in the vase. "Kazune-kun?" Micchi said still confused.

**(Flash back) **

**"Michiru…" Kazuto murmured as he wrote in a book. "Whats wong prwofessor?" Micchi asked and jumped to see a better look. Kazuto was short handing in a notebook. "Listen, you met Kazune-kun right?" He asked. **

**"Who is dat?" Micchi asked. Kazuto sighed and took Micchi's hand. "Come with me…" He took Micchi to the lab. "This is Kazune." He said, pointing to the glass jar. Inside, was a small boy floating, unconscious." **

**"What's impowtant abwout him Pwofessor?" Micchi asked, tugging on his coat. "He can't get sick." Kazuto said, writing down stuff **

**(End flashback) **

"That's a little strange..." Micchi said to himself. "Huh?" Karin asked. "Oh, er its nothing, Hanazono-san!" Micchi said laughing, "Well got to go!" He said and ran out the door.

_What was that all about?! _


	28. Sick Kazune Part 1

"Oi…Karin…" Kazune groaned getting up. "Huh? Kazune-kun?" Karin said turning around quickly. Kazune was sweating…big time, and he was heaving in and out. "Kazune-kun, are you alright?" Karin ran over to Kazune, to feel his fore head again. Micchi had just left, and when he slammed the door, shut, he must have waked Kazune up.

Kazune blushed when Karin touched his forehead.

**(Flash Back) **

**"Huh where am i?" Kazune asked himself and looked around, he was at the park. **

**Not just any park… **

**The love park. **

**"Whose stupid idea was this?" Kazune thought. Yeah, yeah, always making this stupid stuff with parks! Kazune sighed, and noticed Karin next to him, eating ice cream. **

**"Whats wrong Kazune-kun?" She asked, pointing the ice cream to him. **

**"Eat," She murmured. "It will make you feel a lot better." Kazune licked it, and enjoyed the cold refreshing taste it had. "Thanks," Kazune smiled "Karin." **

**"Mmm, Kazune-kun." Karin murmured eating the ice-cream…where he had licked. Kazune blushed, and had a feeling of want. Huh? Kazune thought. His spider tenses were tingling. Or not, that was just his heart. **

**"Karin…" Kazune said, acting against his will. He nudged closer to Karin, and layed his hand on her shoulder. "Kazune-kun…" Karin sighed, and snuggled againsn't him. Kazune leaned closer, and Karin did the same… **

**--- **

**"Heh?" Kazune thought, waking up. "Where am i…er now?" Kazune asked...again, and noticed he was in Karin's bed. "Oh yeah." Kazune said, rubbing his head. **

**"eh Heh Heh, well uh, by hanazono-san!" He heard Micchi say. Nishikiori? Kazune thought, and got up, and headed towards the kitchen. **

**(End flash back) **

"Kazune-kun, you should go back to bed!" Karin commended, and pushed him towards her bed. "You can sleep there." Karin blushed, after she said that. "So...um…" She looked away. Kazune smirked. "I get it!" He smiled, and lifted her chin. "You just want me to sleep there so you can have good dreams ne?" he smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"Kazune-kun!" Karin blushed.

"Grah…to believe I have to take care of him today!"


	29. Sick Kazune part 2

Sorry I can't update as quickly. I got stuff to do, plus I can't get on that much. But here are a couple of previews:

"What the…." Kazune stopped blushing.

"Eek," The girl said blushing. "Kazune-kun, don't look at me like that!" Karin jumped under the covers, not even covering her overgrown body.

"Karin…"

Okay, that was **ONE** preview, but oh well. XD let's get on with the show: D

* * *

_Professor Kujyou…_

Micchi sighed, and walked along the path. _If Kazune-kun really is sick….then how come…_ Micchi stopped. "Some thing is not right," He began "wouldn't that make…" Micchi stopped and thought of Karin. _She would have gotten it too if it was a virus…_

"Micchi," A voice called. Micchi turned around. It was Himeka. "Oh, hello, Himeka-san,"Micchi smiled, pretending nothing wrong had happened. He noticed her carrying bags. "Whats up with those?" He asked. Himeka smiled and dug into the bag. "Kazune-chan got sick, so I went to get some ginger ale for his tummy." (Authors note: Man, I just remember the preview!)

"Oi, Nishikiori, Himeka!" A voice called. The looked up and saw Jin heading there way, rather, to the Kujyou residence. "Oh hi kuga-kun!" Himeka smiled. Jin started joking with Himeka, getting her to smile, why Micchi day dreamed. _Professor Kujyou…why is it, that I have a bad feeling? _

"Hey Nishikiori," Jin began. "You know a little bit about the rings right?" He asked looking at his black ring. The small jewel in the middle started glowing a dark red. "Uh yeah," Micchi stared at his ring. "Has that been glowing before?" Jin laughed suddenly, making Micchi and Himeka sweat drop. "Yeah, pretty much since I got it"

"My ring didn't glow till…." Micchi murmured to himself. "Huh?" Jin asked "did you say something Nishikiori?" He asked blinking. "Oh, it's nothing!" Micchi laughed nervously.

---

"Ni-san…." Kirika began. She was looking at the picture of her mother, herself and Kirio. "Ni-san, why do you do dangerous things?" tears fell down Kirika, as she remembered how, Kirio had killed his mother.

**(Flashback) **

**"Ni-san!" Kirika said, running towards Kirio. He cried, as there ill mother had just passed away in the hospital. "Kirika, Kirio, is everything alright?" Kirihiko said running into the room. He stopped when he noticed the young woman not moving in the bed. Her heart beat still. "Kujyou…" Kirihiko said and walked away, leaving the two children alone in the room. **

**(End flashback) **

"Why ni-san?!" Kirika said, her tears flowing down her cheeks. "Why did you do that?"Tears fell down against the picture frame, making a faint noise as it hit the glass.

**(Flash back) **

**"Ni-san, won't you come along?" Kirika asked one year, it was July 24, the day there mother had died. "Why?" he asked grumpily, reading books, that apparently was from the past. "Because we love mother, and I'm sure she would love us to visit her." Kirika smiled the flowers already in her hand. **

**"Listen Kirika…" Kirio began, telling the story, of how He was the one who killed there mother. She had pleaded she had wanted to die, from pain, and Kirio, personally did not like her, and cut off her oxygen mask, and watched her die, and pretended to cry. **

**(End flashback) **

----

"Gwa!" Kazune screamed in pain. "Kazune quit moving!" Karin said dodging the hot soup. "It's too hot!" He moaned. "Well, excuse me!" Karin yelled back. "How the heck did you get sick?" she asked, trying to feed him the soup. "Well, EXCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSE ME!" Kazune yelled, and kicked he soup out of her hands, it falling on the floor.

"Now look what you did!" She screamed, and cleaned up the soup

_That god…that it is already 7 p….._ Karin sighed.

* * *

Okay here is the preview:

"Oi, Karin, be my partner!" Jin smirked, and hugged Karin. "No way Kuga!" Kazune growled, and grabbed her.

"Boys, boys!" The homeroom teacher said. "It's only a survival test!"

"Yeah, but in the cold!" they both sighed, before they started grabbing Karin.

"I wanna keep her warm!" they both shouted after another, everyone staring.


	30. A new beginning?

"Kazune-kun!" Karin smiled and pet Kazune's hair. She sighed. He had been sleeping till 12. She watched as his stomach went up and down, from breathing. She giggle to herself, and kissed his forehead.

_Kazune-kun, I love you, so please get better!_ She thought as the kissed his forehead. Karin began to get up, but then stopped. _What if…_

Karin stopped. She felt bad that Kazune had gotten sick, and looked at him. _Wasn't there that gossip about kissing someone, and the sickness carries over? _ Karin thought, and blushed. She walked over to Kazune, and touched his fore head. It was still hot.

"Well I guess I have to choice...' Karin sighed.

----

sorry its so mini!


	31. Suzune

Kazune mumbled, as he woke up, _man, _he thought, rubbing his eyes _why did I have to get sick._ He noticed Karin right next to him.

"Holy s-!" He stopped when he noticed her getting up. "Omigosh!" She said, and jumped off, after she noticed him staring at her. "w-what am I doing in your bed!" she blushed, and turned around. "Why are you asking me?" he asked, his face a deep red color. "I just woke up, and you were there."

Karin blushed and turned around. "Well..." She began. "It's partly my fault that you got sick…"

"You can say that again!" He interrupted. Karin smacked him and continued. "And I thought that if…well, um…never mind!" She blushed and looked away; Kazune laughed, and hugged her. "Gwa! Lemme go!"She screamed, and Kazune laughed again, and then let her go. "You're funny Karin!" he laughed.

"Um…Kazune-kun." Karin blushed. "Huh? Yeah?" Kazune responded and stopped laughing. "Um…do you think we could have a party?" She asked. "Huh?" Kazune said confused. "Well, I just woke up, so I thought we should have a party!" She smiled. Kazune stopped. He got up, and left. "Huh? Where are you going Kazune-kun?" She asked and was about the get up. "Wait here," He said "I'll be right Back" Karin sighed, and layed against his bed. She loved his scent, and how is soothing.

_Karin…_

"Huh?" Karin stopped. She looked everywhere. Someone had called her. "Was it just my imagination?" She said to herself, and layed back down.

_Karin…helps…me…. _

"Omigosh! I know I head something." Karin said, getting scared. _Karin…please…I don't want to…._ It faded away. Kazune felt nervous, and looked around. "It's just a hallucination, Karin, you just still weak from sleeping!" Karin told herself, and layed down. Something sparkled in her eyes. She blinked. It wouldn't go way. Suddenly the light got bigger, and bigger. She squeezed her eyes shut, and it still wouldn't go away.

Suddenly Karin found herself in a dark room. "Karin!" a voice called. She realized it was Kazune. She ran after the voice, and found Kazune tied to the floor, Kirio above him, holding sword.

"Meganekko let him go!" Karin yelled, and the two turned to her. "My name is not meganekko!" Whined Kirio "its Kirio Karasuma!"

"Karin, get away from here!" Kazune yelled, blood trailing down his face and neck. "I won't leave you Kazune-kun!" Karin said, and tried to help Kazune get out. "Oh no you don't!" Kirio yelled, and threw the sword at Kazune.

Kazune coughed out blood, and turned to Karin "sorry, I couldn't help." He smiled, and then closed his eyes.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Karin screamed/cried, and hugged Kazune.

Karin…Karin…KARIN!

---

Karin bolted up. "Gawd, Karin," Kazune sighed. "You scared me…" He said, and hugged her. "Kazune-kun what happened?" She asked, and shivered. The dream had scared her…really bad. "I don't exactly know, I came back, and you were crying in your sleep." Kazune smiled weakly. "You really scared me, Karin!" He hugged her.

"Um," Karin blushed. "What did you get?" She asked, embarrassed. "Oh yeah," Kazune said, and pulled a thing out from his pocket. "Here." He said and gave it to her. "It was your birthday present from last year…when you were asleep." He said, and handed the silver covered box to her. Karin opened it and gasped.

_Eh?!?!?!?!? _Karin blushed, and looked diamond ring inside. "Kazune-kun, where did you..." She stopped and closed it. "I can't take it." She said and handed the box back. "Huh?" He said, and gave her a weird look. "It's not like we…" Karin stopped. "Never in." Karin said, and looked away.

"Oi, Karin!" Jin yelled busting into the room. "How's it going?" he winked, while Karin blushed, and Kazune rolled his eyes. "Guess what!" He squealed

"What?" Kazune mumbled. "I got you guy's tickets to my concert!" He said, and hugged Karin. "Eek!" Kazune squirmed. "Even Kujyou can go!" He smirked at him. Kazune rolled his eyes "as if!" he yelled. "I even got some for your son!" Jin laughed evilly this time, and glared at Kazune. "Kuga, Dammit!" He said and tackled him. "Eh? Whats going on? Suzune can come right?" Karin questioned. _He is safe right?_

"Well…actually I couldn't transform…without you so…Karasuma still has Suzune"

"What!" Karin yelled, almost crying.


	32. Rencounters

**Kya well I always forget to put this when I'm writing, so hopefully, I will remember XD **

**I am keeping track of who wins, and at the end, I'll give out the prizes, so Kamichama Karin lover 25, has two awards! So at the end (not that far) I'll give it to the winners. Remember even people who don't have an account can win!**

**Questions are at the bottom of the story**

"Yeah, I can't transform…" Kazune sighed, and lightly picked up a piece of Karin's hair "without you," He whispered, and twirled it around his finger, Karin blushing, and Jin growling. "But Suzune is alright…"

"Huh?"

"Look," Kazune began. They went out of the room, and into the basement, and Kazune clicked a small remote thing. Suddenly a pic of Suzune (how kawaii!) was sleeping. "Suzune, wake up." He said harshly. (PEOPLE HE WANTED TO SEE HE WAS AWAKE!!!! NOT THAT HE IS MEAN!!!!) Suzune stirred, and murmured. "SUZUNE!" Kazune yelled, Karin jumping. Suzune got up and rubbed his eyes. "Hi…papa…"

"Suzune-kun!" Karin said, holding back tears. "Mama!" He smiled, and jumped "mama is alright!" He smiled. Karin cried. "I'm….I am a horrible mother…" Karin said, falling to her knees. Tears fell down her check, the light in the room glistening on her tear drop.

Kazune hugged Karin, "Karin don't worry, well get Suzune back!" Kazune smiled, until Jin took Karin into his arm "yeah, I"LL help you get him back!" Jin smirked. "No, I will!" Kazune growled, and pulled on Karin. "Lemme go!" She screamed, as the two boys, pulled on her arms.

"Karin-chan!" "Hanazono-san!"

They heard foot steps

"Oh crud, Nishikiori!" Kazune yelled, and flipped the button. It wasn't doing anything. "Oh crap, it won't turn off!" Kazune said, pressing Th e button.

"Eh?" Suzune pondered.

"Dammit, Kujyou think!" Jin yelled, and pulled the plug. "KUGA WAIT!" he yelled, just as Jin pulled the plug. The screen went back.

"Dammit kuga!" Kazune yelled and punched him. Jin fell to the ground "what the hell was that for?" He asked, and spat out blood. "For being a fuckin' idiot!" Kazune yelled Karin sweatdroppping, and watching.

"Karin-chan!" Miyon said running in the room. _Eh?_ They all thought. "Hi guys, Miyon wanted to see you guys!" Yuuki smiled. "Karin-chan, it's been so long!" Miyon smiled, and hugged her dear friend.

"Oi Sakurai." Kazune growled at Yuuki. Yuuki jumped back "er…yeah Kazune-kun?"

"You have been hanging out with that kids haven't you?" Kazune murmured so only Yuuki would hear. "Huh? Oh Shingen…well, yeah, but…" Yuuki stopped. "I felt so bad for him."

Kazune rolled his eyes, and walked off.

"Karin-chan, I can't wait for us to start school again!" Miyon smiled.

_Eh? Already? _Karin thought and sweatdroppped.

**well here is the question:**

**Rika is planning something what is it?**

**a. She is going to kill kirika, and take over her body**

**b. She will use Suzune to lure karin and Kazune into a trap**

**C. She will hit Kirio**

**D. none of the above**


	33. Reassuring love part 1

Waa!! The winners are Kountry101 and Flamebunny700!!!! Hooray! You won! At the end of the story, you guys, and whoever else wins get a prize! 

"Karin…" Kazune winced as Karin has smacked him in the head. "You pervert!" She growled. Kazune has just asked to take a bath with her, and Karin punched him…hard. "Why, you **are** still weak!" he moaned in pain.

"You can sleep with me, but I won't let you bathe with me!" Karin growled at him. Suddenly Karin realized what she had said, and blushed. "i-I mean, you can't do any of them!" She yelled when she was Kazune smirking.

"Hey, Karin!" Jin said walking in…totally trespassing the sign that said "JIN STAY OUT!" Unfortunally, Jin totally ignored it, and came into the Basement anyways. "Er…Kujyou…" Kazune rolled his eyes, and went back to Karin. "Well anyways, what I wanted to say was…" Kazune blushed.

"Oh, yeah, karin, Will you go to my concert?" Jin replied sexily, hugging her unexpecively from behind. "Kya!" She said, trying to squirm from his large arms that anchored her down. (Mwa ha ha, my English teacher taught me how to exaggerate more!)

"Kuga, when will you learn to leave her alone?" Kazune remarked and took Karin out of his hands, making Jin pout. "Hmph, all I wanted was that Karin would come to my concert. I made a new song, and I want her opinion!" he said, and crossed his arms. "Well, and then sing it now, Genius!" Kazune barked at him. Karin sweatdroppped, as the guys were now fighting.

"Well, Kujyou, why can't she go? I don't see you doing anything with her!"Jin smirked, and Kazune blushed. "U-uh, I mean, o-f course I am! As a matter of fact, I'm taking Karin out tomorrow!" Kazune grinned, and hugged Karin.

"No, way! My concert it tomorrow!" Jin screamed at him "she should come with me!"

"No, way, I'm with Karin tomorrow, so leave us alone, before I shove that concert up you ass!" Kazune said and slapped him. Jin muttered something under his breath. Kazune grinned evilly, and laughed in celebrating. "Karin, lets go tomorrow, Kay?" He asked.

Karin merely blinked at his question. "Kazune-kun, I think I should go to Jin-kuns concert." Karin began, and looked at Jin "I mean, if I go, well…what I mean it that when I'm done, I could go back with you. I mean I can't be that long right?" Karin murmered. "Right jin-kun?" Karin asked. "Yeah, it's like 30 minutes, but I want you to hear a song." Jin said, and wiped the blood off of his mouth.

"So, let's do it Kazune-kun!" Karin smiled and raised her hands. Kazune rolled his eyes, and muttered "alright…"

---

"Mmm, what a great bath!" Karin smiled and slipped on her slippers. It was night time, and she was getting ready for bed. She stopped when she noticed Kazune leaning on her futon, staring at her. In his hands was a bottle of wine. His face was flushed, and he smiled seductively, as Karin exited the bathroom inside her room. Karin gulped as his position. He smirked, and walked towards her.

Karin stopped breathing. She felt as it the world was swirling. She watched as Kazune walked slowly over to her, and wrapped his hands around her neck. She froze when he put his lips against her neck, and slipped his hands onto the collar of her pajamas.

"Karin…" Kazune murmured as he dropped the empty bottle on the floor. A loud thump reminded Karin of how fast her heart was beating. "Why do you torture me like this?" he murmured…" he moaned as he used one of his free hands to play with her hair on her neck.

"Kazune-kun…" Karin gasped, as he embraced her tighter. "w-what, d-do you w-want?" she stuttered, before Kazune smiled. He then released her, and pushed her back towards the bed. "Get on the bed." He smiled. Karin obediently, got on the bed. She blushed, as her stomach did a back flip.

Kazune got on the bed, and leaned over her. Karin kept scooting back, and found herself, face to face with Kazune, and was unable to escape. Karin blushed, and shut her eyes.

"Karin, I love you." Kazune murmured…and pushed her down on the bed. Karin blushed even more, as Kazune slept against her chest. "What about you?" Kazune murmured, playing with the silken fabric near him. He smiled as she heaved heavily, and felt her squirm under his touch. "Um," Karin began, taking long breaths, and let her hands grip the sheets. _Kazune-kun!_ Karin screamed in her head before. "Yes, Kazune-kun!" Karin blurted out.

Kazune blinked. He was no long in his drunken mode. Kazune stared at her. "Do you?" Kazune blushed. "Y-yes." Karin blushed, as Kazune sat up now. Karin turned, and buried her face into her pillow. "You love me right?" He asked again, making sure she wasn't lying. "I do…Kazune-kun." She murmured from under her pillow. Kazune blushed even more, and shook his head. "Truly?" He asked again. "Yes…" she said more softly. Kazune watched her, and by the small motions she mad on the bed, He could tell she was crying. He smiled, and pets her back. She shivered, when Kazune went down her back. Kazune chuckled, and layed on top of her. "I love you too." Kazune purred, and gently fell asleep.

Okay! The question for this chapter is:

Why is Kazune going to call Karin Apple pie? (remember this will be in the future)

a. Cause He went to spy on Kirika and Kirio, and found the idea from American pie.

b. Cause he found Karin eating Apple pie, and she was covered in it

c. Kazune likes Karin, and Apple pie, so 2 birds with one stone right?

d. None of the above.


	34. Reassuring love part 2

**No one got it…….it was A. XD**

* * *

Kazune woke up and stared at Karin. She had snuggled up to her, and looked very comfortable. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, while his hands were firmly on her waist. _What, the heck?_ Kazune asked himself, as he climbed quietly out of bed.

Kazune looked at the clock. It showed 5:30. Kazune sighed and went into her bathroom. He got undressed and stepped into the shower. Even though he was tired, he felt like he had slept for days. His Grabbed Karin shampoo, and squirted it in his hair

_Kazune-kun, I think I should go to jin-kun's concert…_ The voice in his head reminded him. He sighed. _If she really loved me, then why did she want to go the Kuga's concert?_ Kazune murmured as he mixed the strawberry shampoo everywhere in his hair. _Maybe she was kidding._ He murmured, and rinsed his hair out.

_Maybe she said that so she wouldn't hurt my feelings._ Kazune though glumly, and rinsed his body. _Maybe she liked Kuga, and would go with me, so he would get jealous even more._ Kazune got out, and wrapped a towel around him. He sat on the stool, and rested his hand on the sink cabinet nearby.

_What have I done?_ Kazune thought, and dried his hair. He changed into a new pair of clothes, and headed out the door. Karin was still sleeping when he walked to her bed. "Kazune-kun..." she whimpered, when Kazune touched her cheek.

_What should I do? _

Kazune sat there for a while, and then got a small flashlight on his head. _Yeah, that's what I'm going to do!_ Kazune smirked and leaned towards her ear.

"Karin…" He said softly. Karin squirmed, and nuzzled her head into the pillow. "GET UP YOU LAZY SLOTH!" He screamed in her ear, making Karin jump. "K-Kazune-kun!" Karin blushed, and fell off the bed. She was too shocked to feel the pain. "w-what?!" She gasped.

"Time for training you wimp!" Kazune laughed. And pulled on her arm "come on! It's been days!"

* * *

**Okay! Here is the question!!!!**

**Kazune yelled into her ear, because? (fill in the blank, or give a explanation)**

**PS. Were finally almost to the middle! After the date, the story gets really interesting!**


	35. FLAMING FIRE Part 1

"Hurry up you slob!" Kazune cursed at Karin, who was currently trying to lift weights. "Kazune-kun, I can't do this! Don't torture me! I thought you…" Karin stopped and blushed. Kazune blinked. "Heh? I what?"

"You don't remember last night?" Karin rocked back and forth, behind the weight. "Hmmm…what happened last night?" Kazune pondered and then turned around blushing. "All I know is that Himeka said…you fainted, and she carried you to bed, while I was at Sakurai's place. I was busy there!" Kazune blushed even harder, hoping Karin wouldn't see.

_So that was all a dream…_ Karin stopped, and looked glumly. "I guess your right Kazune-kun," Karin murmured sadly, and turned back "I'm just going to go for a walk…" She sighed, and walked toward the forest. Kazune turned back to her. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to lie to her…_ Kazune sighed, and followed her.

"Hey, Karin," Kazune began, and blushed again. _What if she doesn't like me anymore since I lied?_ Kazune worried. He started to jog to reach her. He thought he saw a tear fall from her eye. "Listen…" Kazune sighed, as Karin turned around. Her face was red, and Kazune felt a rush of guild fill his body, as he saw tears stream down her eyes.

"Karin….d-don't do that!" Kazune heaved, and nudged his head on her shoulder. Karin blushed and froze. "I d-don't like you c-crying…." Kazune whimpered against her. _W-what is Kazune-kun doing?_ Karin blushed. "Please…..Karin…" Kazune mumbled.

"K-Kazune-kun…w-what are you d-doing?!" Karin blushed, as she felt Kazune's hand snake around her waist, while he nuzzled into her neck. _Ohm god! What is he doing this!_ Karin blushed, and Turned.

_Schooosh _

_That was weird…_ Karin thought, thinking she head a noise. She the heard it again from a different direction "Kazune-kun, do you hear that?" She asked, and Kazune looked up. He blinked "what do you…" He stopped and his eyes grew wide.

"Heh? What's wrong?" Karin asked, and looked at him. "Heh, I see you still are together!" a voice called.

Karin turned and saw Kirio staring at them, from a tree. "Karasuma!" Kazune clenched his teeth. "What the hell do you want now?" Kazune growled. "Oh nothing really!" Kirio laughed, "Well, Maybe, THIS!" He yelled, and flicked a flame at Karin. "Huh?" Karin gasped, and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt nothing. She opened her eyes, and saw that Kazune had the flame against his sleeve. "Move…Karin…" Kazune pleaded wincing. Karin quickly got out of the way, and put her ring on. "I AM-!" She stopped and notices that Kirio was gone.

"Heh?" She asked, and turned to Kazune. She gasped when she saw his pinned against the tree, the flame pinning him down; to where there was no possilbe way he could get out, without burning.

* * *

_**No one got the last question, but here is this one:**_

_**What will happen next?**_


	36. FLAMING FIRE Part 2

Hai, Hai. I know I haven't updated lately, so now, I will I was lazy….

"Karin," Kazune murmured and squinted, as the heat from the flames flew into his arms. '_This is one strong fire for an arrow,' _he noticed, as the flame around his arm grew larger, engulfing his sleeve. "Please, leave…" he motioned, towards a hollow log. "There," he murmured again. "Hide in there!"

"No, Kazune-kun, I won't leave you!" Karin said, and tried to pull the arrow out, and was slapped in the process. "No, leave me be," he said softly, in pain that he had hit Karin. Karin rubbed her hand, and stood there. "What are you doing?!" Kazune yelled at her, no longer using a soft tone with her.

"Kazune-kun," Karin blued, and tugged on his shirt, making Kazune gulp. "K-Karin, what are you doing?!" Kazune blushed, and watched as she undid the buttons to his shirt. "K-Karin, s-stop that!" she stuttered, the glow on his cheeks increasing.

Karin was blushing as well, getting down to his third button. "A-alright, stop now!" Kazune blurted out, blushing harder than ever. "Kazune-kun, you're not going to get out any faster with you moving around, "Karin managed to say, watching him struggle, whenever her fingers accidentally touched him.

Finally Karin was able to unbutton his shirt, and he jumped out, blushing that he had no shirt on. Kazune turned and yanked his shirt free, taking out the flame. He then returned his shirt to his chest, and huffed. "Alright, Karin lets move," He said, and tugged on her hand, pulling her towards the log. "Huh?" Karin questioned. "Why?" She said, following his movements. Kazune pulled her into the log, and pushed her against the wooden texture.

"K-Kazune-kun," Karin blushed, and felt his breath tickle her mouth, as he got on top of her, and leaned towards her mouth. "K-Kazune-kun, I'll pull the burglar alarm!" Karin lied, pretending she had the small device in her pocket. "Sshh," Kazune hissed in her ear, and motioned towards the trees. Karin noticed a small crackling towards the tree, and gasped. Kazune tightened his grip onto her mouth, and scooted more towards the edge to be less visible.

"There you guys are!" the figure emerged from the tree. "J-Jin-kun!" Karin screamed, and clapped her hands onto her mouth, blushing and hid her face, from the steaming mad Kazune. "Kuga, what are you doing here?" Kazune asked sarcastically, and spat in disgust. "Same thing I was going to ask you, Kujyou," Jin smirked, and walked over, and pulled Karin up. "Darling, aren't you going to get ready?" Jin smiled, and kissed her cheek, watching Karin, as a heat fluttered across her face. "I really," he stretched out, lovingly, "want you to see the concert…" he winked seductively. "Well?" he murmured after a while, ignoring the glares Kazune was giving him. "I-I was just going," Karin stammered. "Kazune-kun, and I were just….doing some practice!" Karin smiled weakly, and followed Jin out of the forest.


	37. Getting Ready

"Oil Karin," Kazune pounded at the door to Karin's room. "Aren't you done yet?" He growled at the door. "You have ten minutes!" He yelled and pounded on the door more, not really caring if he made a dent or anything. She deserved it, he thought, and pounded hoping it would break. He smirked. He started thinking some things, a regular teenager should not be thinking. He smirked at his "thought" and banged even harder.

"Ne, Kazune-kun," Karin's voice whined from behind the door. "Hold on, we still have 2 hours till Jin-kun's concert." Kazune rolled his eyes, and let out a loud groan, hoping it was loud enough for Karin to here. "I'm fully aware of that Karin," Kazune sighed, and then smirked. "But I thought we could have a little fun before that," he said in a seductive tone. "W-waii, K-Kazune-kun!" Karin stuttered, allowing Kazune to reveal a satisfying grin. Kazune was on a roll, ever since Jin made that move on her, he had been "secretly" been flirting with Karin.

"At least let me come in!" Kazune growled and pounded even more. "Okay, okay, hold on!" Karin's voice trailed off, and came near the door. Kazune heard some locks open, and Karin opened the door, her hair down. Kazune stared at her. "WHAT THE HECK!" He yelled when he saw the straightner in her hand, and her still in a pair of shorts, and a white shirt. "It takes you that long? Jeez, I swear, whoever made that THING was totally gay!" Kazune growled, and tugged on her hair. "Why are you straightening it anyways?" he said and leaned close to her face, silently chuckling when he saw her face redden. "I-I thought we should l-look good to J-Jin-kun's concert," Karin blushed, and turned back to her mirror, so Kazune would not see her face.

"I swear straighteners!" He rolled his eyes, and leaned his head against her shoulder, watching her blush. "You need to let it be wavy, it would look cute…" he whimpered, and nuzzled in her neck. Karin blushed, and felt that Kazune was doing it on purpose. She glanced at her straighter and asked Kazune, "would you like me to straighten your hair?" she questioned, and started at his blonde hair, that was a bit wavy.

"Heh?" Kazune twitched, "do I look like a girl?" He hit Karin playfully on the head. "Stop messing around, don't even say that!" he said, acting very weird. Karin giggled, and pushed him onto the chair, ticking him off. "Come on," she said sitting on his lap, making him blush. "g-get off of me!" he growled, and tried to push her off, but did not succeed. He sighed, and sat there, while Karin grabbed a clump of his hair. "You're heavy," he said after a while, getting Karin really, mad, so she held the straightener on the clump of hair, and let it fall onto his neck

"Ouch, watch it!" Kazune yelped, as his hair burned his neck. "Why don't you watch your mouth?" Karin huffed, watching Kazune silently squirm with the hair burning his neck. "Gawd, fine, just get off!" HE said, and kicked her leg. "Hey!" she said, and fell, the straightener falling on his shoulder. "GRAH!" Kazune screamed. "GET IT OFF!" He yelled, and ran off to her bathroom. He opened the door, and threw water onto his neck and shoulder, letting out a sigh of relief that it stopped the burning. "Kazune-kun!" Karin huffed and walked into the bathroom.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, and pulled a clump of hair. "Great, now it's all wet!" She glared at Kazune, who mumbled. "Well, at least it didn't burn!" Karin smacked him. "What did you say?!" she glared. "n-nothing," Kazune rolled his eyes, while massaging her slap mark. Karin sighed, and started digging through a drawer. Kazune watched her do this, and soon got bored…after a minute. He started looking in her bathroom, noticing the perfumish smell of it. He tracked the smell, and found it coming from a small pink bottle marked 'pleasant'. Kazune picked it up, and watched several rose petals lightly moving towards the bottom of the bottle. He turned to Karin, and glanced at her body, his cheeks glowing red.

"Found it!" Karin said satisfied, holding a blow drier. "Whoa!" Kazune backed away. "You're not going to do that!" Kazune said, and backed up more. "Calm down," Karin sighed. "I'm just going to get it dry," Karin huffed. "Get away," Kazune backed up more, and bumped into a cabinet, and small bottles and tubes fell out. He picked a red tube out and pointed it at Karin. "Stay back!" he said, holding it like a weapon. "I'll shoot!" Kazune glared at her. Karin giggled, and took the tube from him. "Fine, well use this." She said, and squirted a small red thick liquid into her hands. Kazune watched in curiosity, and noticed how she leaned towards him. He closed his eyes, and blushed, and then noticed all she was doing was putting it in his hair. His blonde hair started to have red streaks in it. "Karin," He murmured, when her fingers accidentally brushed against his neck. He blushed, and Karin turned and murmured, "Okay, were done." Karin went to her sink, and washed the red substance off of her hands, humming a small tune. Kazune glanced at his hair, and fingered the tips that glowed a red. He squeezed it, and found that water was still leaking, causing the substance to run.

"Hey!" Kazune smacked his arm, Kazune yelping in pain. "Don't touch it! It's not dry yet!" Kazune jumped back, and massaged his arm. Karin sighed, and pulled him out of the bathroom. "Sit there," she motioned towards the chair. "I need to get dressed," She said, and made her way to her closet. Kazune cheeks started burning. "With me in here?" Kazune dared to ask. Karin blushed, and murmured "well, I'm going to get dressed in the closet." Karin gently closed the closet door, and Kazune heard rustling. Kazune sighed, and peered over his shoulder, and watched the red substance dry. What did he do? He then peered over his other shoulder, and looked at the burns he just got. The skin had started to heal, but in a couple of days, it was going to start peeling. There was more rustling in the closet. He stared out the window, and followed the birds flying out the window.

"Nngh," Karin growled from the closet. Kazune blinked. He walked towards the closet. "You okay in there?" He laughed. "shut-up!" she responded, and accidentally hit the door. "Ouch!" she whined in paint, and Kazune laughed. Kazune heard more rustling, and then a big bang. "You sure you're okay?" Kazune said, trying his hardest not to laugh "does it look like I'm okay?" Karin said, banging against the door even more. Kazune sighed, and opened the closet, thinking even more thoughts. He found Karin lying down, pushing her foot against the door, trying to put a boot on. His eyes watched in curiosity, and were lured to her thighs, where her red checkered shirt went up high. Karin noticed this and blushed. "You perv!" she yelled, and pulled it down. Kazune laughed, and looked at the rest of her outfit. She had a black sleeveless tank top, with red mini jacket, along with her skirt, and her black boots. Overall, she looked hot, and Kazune couldn't help but stare. "Trying to impress kuga aren't we?" He sighed, and helped her put on her boot. "Well, I really want to impress Jin-kun," Karin managed to say, not really listening to herself. "And that's why you look like a stripper?" Kazune teased. "Yeah, that—hey, wait! I mean no! I just did it to look nice!" Karin blushed, and stood up, fixing her hair. Kazune grinned evilly, and teased her more, but hugging her, and nuzzling in her neck. "K-Kazune-kun!" Karin blushed, and tried to squirm away, but Kazune maintained a firm grip, and hissed in her ear, "Why don't we play stripper when we get later?" He licked the bottom of her neck, making Karin shutter. Kazune released her grip, and gave another satisfied grin, when he saw Karin blushing hard.

They walked down the stairs, where Himeka greeted them. "Ah, Kazune-Chan, your hair looks so pretty!" She smiled, and felt his hair. "Is that Karin-Chan's dye?" She asked, and held a clump of hair. "yeah, Kazune-kun didn't want to straighten it, and got it all wet, so I put that on," Karin smiled at Himeka, not hearing Kazune murmur "well, it wouldn't have been like this, if SOMEONE hurried up!" Himeka stepped away, and then asked Karin, "Where are you guys going?"

"Were going to Jin-kun's concert," Karin smiled, and picked up her purse. "We'll see you at 7 Himeka-Chan!" Karin smiled, and headed out the door. "Bye Karin-Chan, Kazune-chan." Himeka waved, and closed the door. Kazune sighed, as they walked down the side walk. As they were walking he noticed the forest that they had just come out of several hours ago. He sighed, and stopped walking. Karin noticed this, and asked him, "Kazune-kun? Something wrong?" She asked, a bit worried. Kazune sighed, and hugged her, and nuzzled against her, making her blush. "K-Kazune-kun?" She asked, and heard him sigh. "Karin," Kazune murmured, "look, I'm sorry about today, making you run and all," He continued, and nuzzled even more. "Look, I really care about you, and when something like that happens, you need to run, I can't afford to lose you," He murmured in her neck, Karin whimpering. "Please don't hurt yourself, I don't think I could stand it, if you leave me," Kazune mumbled, and felt Karin's heart beat even faster. "Alright?" He finished, and let go of her. Karin didn't look back at him, but murmured. "I understand, and the same goes for you Kazune-kun," She whimpered, and Kazune saw tears run down her cheek. Kazune wiped her tears away from her eyes, and hugged her again. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere anytime," He said, and kissed the top of her forehead. "Don't worry," he said again, and hugged her tighter.


	38. Jinkun's Concert

"Dammitt!" Kazune shouted as he glanced at the tall building ahead of him. "Who the hell had time to build this?" He growled as he noticed a gold tinted lion staring at him with its ruby eyes. _Damn lion doesn't know who he is staring at._ He shrugged and tagged along with Karin who was busy digging through her small light pink purse, which totally didn't match her outfit, Kazune noted. He nodded a bit, hoping that, according to those preppy people, 'pink is the new black!' he hopes that didn't happen, because he just happened to buy Karin's birthday present, and it was pink. _Please tell me that am not true!_ He begged, _she'll think I'm emo!_ He squeezed his stomach, and proceeded toward the Door

"You have tickets?" The man grunted and held a clip board.

"a-ah, Jin-kun gave me tickets!" Karin smiled nervously, and handed him the tickets Jin had given her the day before. "Hmm…" the man mumbled as he stared at the tickets. He checked at his clipboard. "Hanazona?" He asked, and showed her the name. "Its hanazono, but yes, that's me." Karin said, and signed the board he handed to her. While this was all happening, Kazune rolled his eyes. _Thinks he can pull this all off can him?_ Kazune thought, and tugged on his red strands of hair. They were still perfectly dyed, and would portably be faded there for the next couple of days.

"Alright, go on ahead," he said, and opened the door. Suddenly the loud noise from inside screamed into there ears, as they heard screams and shrieks of many "fan girls" Kazune rolled his eyes and sighed, watching Karin's expression carefully. "Karin-Chan!" the small grey "thing" called out. Karin turned, and found her cat running towards her. "Shii-chan!" Karin smiled, and picked up her, petting her fur, listening to her purr. "Karin-chan, Jin-kun told me to give this to you!" Shii-chan said and nodded off toward her tail. Karin glanced, and untied the ribbon that held the note on her tail. She read it carefully. Kazune hesitated reading over her shoulder. He didn't need her to through another fit today. Karin's eyes suddenly were filled with fear, and kazune's stomach suddenly dropped. He watched her read it again, as if not understanding it. "Jin-kun…" She murmured, and held the note to her chest. Kazune gave a pondered look. "Yo Karin, what is it?" He asked, and tugged on the note.

"NO!" she cried and slapped his hand. Kazune gave her a shocked look. The slap wasn't that bad, but why did she suddenly act so differently? He sighed, and murmured, "Come one," walking into the room

"Presenting JIN KUGA!" the announcer cried, and allowed the "girls  
"to scream and yell all they wanted. _Oh crap, I'm the only guy here!_ Kazune cursed. _Crap…is I gay to people now? Bi? Tri?_ Kazune sighed, and watched Karin jump for joy. "Baka," he whispered, making sure Karin did not here him

"Oi, Jin-kun come on out!" the announcer smiled again, and everyone watched as Jin walked out. "Oi, you're so stupid! Gawd, you act like I'm in a campaign!" Jin growled. He suddenly wiped of his angry face and Smiled, waiting for the applaud to end.

"Hello, I'm Kuga Jin!" Jin smiled, making many of the girls scream. "I wrote this song…" Jin stopped smiling. "For a girl I love, and I want her to listen to it," He sighed, and Karin blushed, knowing what he was talking about. "So here it is…" He sighed, and let the microphone rise.

_I can't tell you how I'm going to say this _

_Seeing as if you're the only one who understands _

_You're the one I want to kiss _

_In an everlasting bliss _

_I can't say how I'm going to die _

_But you know, I need to say _

_I have always loved you so thereby, _

_This is good bye _

_Can't you see that I needed you? _

_All the time through and through _

_I couldn't stand losing you _

_You're the one I wanted to be close too _

_I needed to tell you this one little thing _

_This is the last time I will see you _

_I hope this is the last time I'll give you the wedding ring _

_This is good bye _

Jin ended his song, and gazed upon all the fan girls screaming to stare at Karin. She blushed, and remembers the note:

Karin…..I can't explain this, but….I'm going to die. I love you, and there is one thing I need from you. I need your kiss.

Jin

Karin's stomach dropped as she trudged out of the auditorium. Kazune followed worried. "Karin!" he called after her.


	39. Fake Confession?

0o0o0o0o0oTutor0o0o0o0o0o

Dislaimer: I don't own KCK if i did, hell! kazune would...nevermind

Rating: T

Author: Excuse the short chapter. the next one is going to be the chapter, i have been waiting for, so wait for that! and kya, see ya soon!

�

�

"Oi, Karin!" Jin cried, jogging away from the auditorium. He stopped near Kazune and Karin, and breathed hard, wiping his forehead to get the sweat off.

�

"Ne, Jin-kun, why do you look tired?" Karin asked. Her stomach hurt from what she had read, but tried to shook it off. 

"Eh? Why is kuga here?" Kazune raised his eyebrows, and huffed. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Kazune rolled his eyes, referring to his concert that he was supposed to be at.

"Yeah," Jin huffed. "But I need to talk to Karin." Jin sighed, and stood up straight. "Ya see Karin…" He began, closing his eyes. He felt a huge weight hit his body, and he opened his eyes. Karin was hugging him.

"K-Karin!" Jin blushed, and felt her hug him tighter.

"Jin-kun, I don't want you too…" Karin cried, nuzzling into his chest. 

Kazune was watching this, and felt his face redden with anger. He was pissed. He was ready to pounce on Jin any minute and kill him. "Get the hell away from him Karin!" He yelled, but Karin only clung harder to him.

"What the hell is this?" Kazune said, going out of control. "What did you do to her kuga?"

"I didn't do anything, kujyou!"

"I can see that!" Kazune yelled, and popped his knuckles. 

"No wait Kazune-kun!" Karin cried, and let go of Jin. "Jin-kun didn't do anything!"

"He's stealing you away!" Kazune growled. "If that isn't **something** what the hell did he do to you?" 

Karin blushed, and held on to Jin again, and nuzzled, trying to see if her plan would work.

"Kazune-kun, I love Jin-kun, and I need to talk to him!" She said, biting her lip.

"What the hell?" Kazune stared, holding in tears that were about to drop out. "So that's it isn't it?"

"Kazune-kun, its not what you thing—"

"No, shut it, I don't want to hear this! I can't believe you two!" Kazune yelled, and walked away.

(Author: Hey, this is a good background song right now listening to Blue Moon by Mizuki Nana)

"W-wait Kazune-kun!" Karin whined, as tried to follow him, but Jin kept a strong grip on her. "Leave him be."

�

* * *

�

Author: okay, now i�will start writing the sequel to Tutor. i gotta find a good title though. sucks at titles�

�

�


End file.
